Nadie es Perfecto
by Anngel
Summary: Somos resultado de nuestros propios actos. No somos perfectos, ni tampoco somos lo que aparentamos. Reeditando esta historia, y de paso corrigiendo errores. Espero les guste :) vamos de 3 en 3... ahora en linea del 4 al 7.
1. Reedición 1

Vamos por otra reedición, espero ir arreglando todas las historias e incluyendo algunas cosas y sacando otras que están de más, con el fin único de terminarlas y arreglar los errores ortográficos y gramaticales. También recordarles que como es una reedición, los capítulos serán algo extensos 3x1

Ahora es el turno de esta comedia, No soy perfecta…

**Prologo**

¡Sí!, lo acepto, no lo puedo ocultar más soy una odiosa egoísta, hasta he llegado a pensar que me parezco a Eliza - **Buenos días Doroty** **–**Mi amiga mi saluda aun tímida**- Buenos días Se… Candy, ya esta listo el desayuno** –le sonrío de medio lado- **Gracias** - Desde que mi queridísimo abuelo Williams (expresado de forma irónica) se fue del departamento que compartíamos y mi acabada relación con Terry se hundía más, Doroty por orden de la Tía abuela y para que no "manchara la honra Andry" por vivir de forma independiente, se vino a vivir aquí, yo por supuesto la convencí y ahora esta estudiando para enfermera. Pero antes de saber el porque estoy contando esto les haré un pequeño resumen.

Archi, él se casó con Annie y descubrió que tenían mucho en común, esperan su primer hijo o hija… Que envidia si fuera así y si la Gusana… Occ!, occ!, bueno como les contaba ahora viven en Lokewood en una casa que el mismo diseño, poco después de rebelarse contra la tía-abuela, estudiar arquitectura y es muy bueno en lo que hace. Annie, como ya les dije, se casó con Archi y la verdad que la Señora Britter me odia, me culpa de que su hija le haya dado la enfermedad de estudiar, cree que soy prácticamente una meretriz… Eso por ayudar a la gente… ¿Pero que se ha creído? y de pensar que quería adoptarme. Annie se preparo para educadora y es muy buena en eso, ella imparte las clases en el Hogar de Pony.

Patty, mi dulce Patty, ha sufrido demasiado por Stear, el muy sin vergüenza se fue a la guerra dejándonos solas, después de todo él era el más cuerdo, pero ya no está y lo peor es que no se ha encontrado su cuerpo, ni mucho menos se sabe donde está. Ella intenta seguir con su vida, es mi amiga, la apoyo, pero a veces sólo tengo cabeza para mis problemas… Me cansa me sobrepasa… Stear, ¡vuelve!, las dos te necesitamos, esto lo dije con un pequeño eje de pena en el rostro, he de reconocer después de todo que Stear me atraía más que su hermano era atento, divertido… ¿Pero que cosas estoy diciendo?, bueno al fin y al cabo la verdad, por primera vez en la vida.

Alberth o mejor conocido como el Tío abuelo Williams, nos contó su triste realidad, heredero de una gran fortuna y de una gran responsabilidad, "velar por el bienestar de la familia Andry (y sus derivadas y retorcidas ramas como los Legan), tanto económicamente como socialmente", si bien era un trabajo que no le gustaba, ya había hecho un pacto con la momia abuela de Tut (Tutankamón o conocida contemporáneamente como Tia-abuela Elroy) y era algo que no podría cambiar aunque quisiese dejar todo en manos de alguien más. Eso no quita que me haya dejado sola, no quita que me haya asustado con que tenía que casarme con el idiota de Neal… No quita que sea guapo… Candy, Candy, vas a tener que dejar de leer tanta novela romántica. Les pido un momento están tocando el timbre y Doroty ya se fue, así que me toca ver quien es. ¡Que maravilla! Es una carta de Tom, me cuenta que ya encontró novia y quiere que viaje a Lokewood… Otro motivo más para envidiar a mis hermanos, si no están casados, les falta poco o ya se comprometen. ¿Qué acaso me quedaré solterona y para vestir Santos?, no quiero ser una amargada igual que la Tía-abuela… En ese caso sería mejor alguien como la Hermana María. Estoy consiente que mi juventud no va a durar eternamente.

Como les contaba es el turno de Eliza, pues ella se caso, si los dedos en la puerta (Que mas quisiera yo que fuese así), pero no, atrapó a un fabuloso caballero que ya el pobre tiene unos buenos cuernos muy parecidos al de un cabrito, si es que ya a estas alturas no se parecen de alce, esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos, ni vergüenza, ahora si me estoy sintiendo sola. ¿Terry, porque diablos me hiciste caso y no dejaste a la Gusana?. ¿Neal?, ese es otro bueno para nada, parásito insoportable, no puedo creer que sea asediado por tantas jóvenes lindas y con futuro, que saben de sus reiterados comas etílicos, escándalos y dicen por ahí y por Dios que sea mentira, una par de violaciones. Seria el último hombre en esta tierra que amaría. Ya lo sé Dios, hoy te he invocado mucho, pero ayúdame a no terminar al lado de Neal. Si por lo menos su madre fuera un poquito mejor, mas no esa es otra víbora igual a la hija… ¿Quién dijo que los hijos no se parecían a sus padres? Eso lo quiero saber solo para demandarlo y hacerle ver que esta en un terrible error.

Diablos, otra ves el timbre, ¿Qué acaso ni siquiera en mis vacaciones puedo estar tranquila?. Gracias. Ahora es un telegrama como si fuera urgente, puedo apostar que es otra de las bromas de mis queridos amigos.

"_Se le necesita urgente en el hospital San José, uno de los pacientes la solicita como enfermera personal" _

¡Ay Dios!, ahí voy de nuevo clamándote, pero es que a estos pacientes con dinero se le mete una cosa entre cejas y no hay quien se la saque. Mientras camino al Hospital que sólo está a unas cuadras de mi departamento, les contaré sobre el resto. Jimmy mi pequeño es todo un vaquerito, pero aun no puede superarme con el lazo, ni mucho menos trepando árboles. Mery Janne, mi mentora y una vieja cascarrabias como ninguna, sigue ejerciendo pese a los años que ya gasta su cuerpo y al parecer su carácter empeora con los años, me pregunto si Mery Janne y la Tía abuela serán amigas, lo digo por su carácter ácido. Flammy otra de mis queridísimas amigas (¿si como no?), ha vuelto de la guerra, supe por unas compañeras que había traído consigo un par de soldados que le encomendaron, que por desgracia no recuerdan nada y fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de las escuadras de vuelo.

Me dirijo a la sala de enfermeras es ahí donde me indicaran que pacientes debo tomar en mis interrumpidas vacaciones - **Candy, espero que no te haya molestado, pero eras la única disponible y la cosa es urgente** – Me dijo la jefa de enfermeras, por cierto se parece mucho a Flammy - **No en lo absoluto, aun así no tenía nada mejor que hacer** – le exprese en tono suave, que se cargaba con un poco de ironía bien disfrazada, no es que sea buena actriz, pero aprendí algo de mi quedísimo Terrius Graham Grandchester. Tomo la carpeta del paciente sin ganas, no tenia en lo absoluto ganas de trabajar aquel día, bien primero a las habitaciones 105 bipersonal. Buenos Días, son dos jóvenes que están vendados de pies a cabeza, uno lo único que puedo divisar del son sus lindos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Terry y el otro en un joven que se ve inquieto ante mi presencia. **Tranquilo, te cuidaré lo mejor que pueda, sí me aceptas** – revisé su fichas, ninguno estaba identificado con nombre, así que comencé a sacar los vendajes del chico que estaba nervioso ¿acaso veía en mi una bruja malvada? – **NO LO HAGAS** – me dijo en una voz que conocía, pero no sabia donde la había escuchado – **tengo que cambiar estos vendajes o no te curaras, tu ficha me dice que es probable que si seguimos esto al pie de la letra no tendrás ni una sola marca, pero en necesario que me dejes cambiarlo** – lo dije de la formas más calmada y dulce que podía, terminé de retirar el vendaje y casi me caigo de espaldas - **Stear** – no podía articular palabras era mi primo, estaba vivo y no muerto como decía la Tía-abuela – **Candy yo…-**callé sus labios y repliqué - **Tranquilo no tienes que decir nada, solo descansa, ya habrá tiempo de hablar** – le aplique un calmante según la receta del medico tratante y me dirigí al otro joven, por ahora no podía hacer nada con Stear, si daba aviso se transformaría en la guerra y era necesario que él terminara su tratamiento. Retire los vendajes del joven de ojos azules, estaba dormido y para mi sorpresa ya no era solo uno el resucitado, se parecía tanto a Antony, aplique los ungüentos y deje la habitación, tenía que enviarle un telegrama a Archi, estaría feliz porque su hermano estaba de vuelta, claro a Patty igual ¿cierto?.

La segunda carpeta me indicaba la habitación individual 507, también una ficha sin nombre, pero esto no era por no poder identificar al paciente, si no porque el interno lo había exigido así. Que fastidio niños ricos pidiendo enfermeras particulares, no tenían nada mejor que hacer con el dinero. Casi al llegar a la habitación escuche gritos y Flammy venían saliendo de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos – **Flammy ¿Qué ha pasado ahí adentro?** – intente ser cortés, pero mi mente no paraba de reírse – **es un energúmeno me ha lanzado los jarrones por la cabeza y aparte a destrozado la cama en dos ocasiones, dice que no quiere que lo atienda nadie más que la chica de coletas rubia –** obviamente era mejor que ella, ¿pero que se traían estos enfermitos que a la única que buscaban para complacerles sus caprichitos era a mi y justamente a mí. Bien tome mi cabeza a ambas manos, suspiré hondo he ingrese a la dichosa habitación 507.

**Bien señor, aquí ha llegado su pesadilla** – dije en el tono mas fuerte que pude tras cerrar la puerta con toda la delicadeza del mundo – **casi me ha matado de un infarto, si estoy aquí es porque estoy enfermo y me han recomendado la peor enfermera Señorita White Andry** - esa voz, esa voz… Me acerqué lento tras la silla donde se encontraba el "paciente" estaba a contra luz, mirando por la ventana, su espalda era tapada por el inmenso respaldar, que solo dejaba entre ver su mano derecha - **Al parecer me ubica y por eso ha interrumpido mi pequeñas vacaciones ¿señor…?** - se hizo silencio en la habitación, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido, el silencio era tenso y antes que dijese nada, me atreví a preguntar - **¿Qué lo trae por aquí, se ve de buena salud? –**Mientras preparaba lo que ficha indicaba como tratamiento** –** **Tan imprudente como siempre, pero te contaré… Durante el desarrollo de mi trabajo actual, tengo que lidiar con un sin fin de admiradoras algunas normales- **Suspiró - **otras locas, algunas hasta con rasgos psicópatas y es este el caso, una de ellas me impuso un noviazgo, del cual yo no quería nada** – esto ya se estaba pareciendo a la historia de mi vida, a la historia de cuando el burro de Terry prefirió a la Gusanita y no me busco, ¿No que me amaba tanto?- **Su madre me chantajeo y su hija como ultimo recurso ya que el auto-infligirse dolor no servía, me intoxico. Cual fue el problema que el efecto del narcotizante se dio justo cuando iba bajando por las escaleras, lo que me dejó golpeado, con dolor y la imposibilidad de mover mis piernas y también mi brazo izquierdo, el medico dice que es probable que me recupere o que solo recupere la movilidad del brazo y para eso necesito estar con las personas que amo y con la mujer que amo… Mi pequeña **- poco a poco la silla se fue girando, cual novela de terror, no, no podía ser él- **mi pequeña Tarzán pecosa** - era él… ¿Y ahora quien podrá ayudarme?.

**Capítulo 1**

**Están lloviendo gusano**

Al mejor modo de las novelas de ficción/terror, pasó a mi lado rauda una sombra que me hizo ir de narices al piso, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?, hagamos un conteo, primero el vivo retrato de Antony, segundo Stear está vivo, tercero y para colmo de desgracia, era Terrius el niño caprichoso que me necesitaba como enfermera particular, ¿Acaso esto podía ir peor?, ¡Bingo!, cuando las cosas van mal… Si pueden ir peor – **Mi amado Terry, el médico me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿Por qué pediste el traslado a este hospital?, en New York, hay mejores hospitales y mejores enfermeras que estas** - en efecto era la señorita Gusana Marbolo (ojala y se consumiera igual que un cigarrillo), como pude me coloqué en pié, Terry miraba la escena al borde del colapso, creo que su ojo comienza a hacer un pequeño reflejo… ahhh? ¿Cómo es que le llaman los doctores?, ¡eso! Un tic – **Señor Grandchester, al parecer mi servicio no es solicitado en esta habitación, así que me retiraré** – hice una reverencia y pude ver en los ojos de la Gusanita el odio, estoy segura que si no fuera porque estoy en el hospital y sabe que me reanimarían, me hubiera ahorcado – **Si retírese, aquí no sirven enfermeras de poca monta como Ud.** – ahora era precisamente yo la que estaba con un tic en mi ojo, no había nadie en este mundo que me sacara de mis cabales tan rápido como esa actriz de 5° - **No por favor Señorita White, yo exigí que usted me atendiera de forma particular, es la señorita Marbolo, la que se tiene que retirar **– entonces reí triunfante, no me pude resistir y mi lengua salió automáticamente en forma de burla, mientras la pobrecilla salía del cuarto arrastrando su pierna de palo, me acerque rápido y lo guíe a la cama – **Creo señor Grandchester, que es mejor que se acueste (de lo contrario amorcito quedaras más quebrado aun)** – sonrió, debía aplicarle unas inyecciones según receta del médico y ahora ¿Cómo lo haría sin que sospechara que su trasero que convertiría en mi tiro al blanco?, que ocurrencias Candy, lo tienes aquí de vuelta y lo único que quieres es verlo sufrir o por lo menos derramar un par de lágrimas. **Candy yo…** - lo mire fijamente sin emitir sonido, siéndoles sincera no sabía que decir, pese a la alegría que me inundaba por tenerlo ahí y a mi merced, sabía que no podía hacer más **– no hables ya habrá tiempo de eso, por ahora tengo que aplicar tus medicamentos** – dije en forma maliciosa, en sus ojos se refleja cierto eje de preocupación.

Dios, sé que por hoy no me he acordado de ti y que en los últimos 13 meses te he negado más que mi padre, pero si huí de una maniática… ¿Por qué demonios me dejas con otra?, el rostro de mi Tarzán pecoso era malvado, sus ojos verdes esmeralda eran ahora un verde con tonos rojos y la cara de psicópata no se la quita nadie **– Tendrás que voltearte y ser un niño va-li-en-te** – ese adjetivo calificativo no me gusto, por un momento sus manos calmaron mi pena y de verdad sentí que cielo existía, luego pese a mi incapacidad de movimiento, pude sentir como de la forma más cruel se vengaba. Es probable que haya dejado un espejo en el velador solo para ver su rostro maniático con una jeringa del tamaño de un flauta traversa a punto de estrellarlo en mi pobre y maltratado glúteo **– Candy ¿no te atreverás cierto?** – le dije con temor, ella solo respondió con una de sus sonrisas cálidas - **¿Cómo no cariño?, el medico dijo que era necesario para tu recuperación** – maldición ya no era una risa cálida era un risa endemoniadamente diabólica, mi brazo que tenía movilidad se intentaba sujetar del extremo de la cama para poder huir, mientras mis otras extremidades luchaban incansablemente por moverse, Dios, ya sé que me debes odiar, pero era para tanto…

Saque el cobertor, levante de forma suave la camisola de dormir, sin que se diera cuenta, acaricie un poco su pierna y le dije en la forma más sensual que pude – **Este es el primero de tus castigos amor** – si no fuera porque estábamos en el 5° piso que solo un par de habitaciones están ocupadas, de seguro me habría metido en problemas, porque su grito fue aterrador – **Eres un Tarzán pecosa cruel, igual a G…Susana, una me quiere intoxicar y la otra me tortura** – ya no aguante las carcajadas, parecía un perrito abandonado en medio de la lluvia por sus amos **– Dios Terry, cambia la carita cariño, esto es solo el comienzo, no me puedo aguantar la risa** – me acosté a su lado tomando mi estómago a dos manos, bueno tal vez el día no había sido tan malo después de todo, si todo salía bien, él había vuelto por mí y ahora nada podría cambiar que estuviéramos juntos ¿o sí?.

Ya no me aguantaba la cabeza del dolor, esa enfermerita estúpida volvía a ser mi piedra en el zapato, creí que sería mejor viajar sin mamá, parece que la haré venir, ella me puede ayudar a sacar a la cara con peste esa. Terry, mi amado Terry, hasta hace dos semanas solo había tenido ojos para mí, me suplicaba que no nos separáramos, que él no sería feliz sin mí, pero en un extraño accidente se fue escaleras abajo, justo el día que esa bruja lo había llamado… ¿Qué hacia la mosca muerta para que todos la quisieran? – **Señorita, la buscan en la recepción del hotel **– una de las mucamas me informó, pero no tenia deseos de bajar a ver quién me deseaba con tanto fervor.

Era un joven de ojos miel rojizo, pelo rojo y una muy buena estampa, bastante guapo a decir verdad – **Señorita Marbolo, mis disculpas por la abrupta interrupción** – esa mirada galante podría atrapar a cualquiera, mas a mí no me engañaba algo tenia bien oculto – **Señor… - Legan, Neal Legan** – Sonrió, eso me gustó estaba tomando confianza – **Bien señor Legan, ¿a qué viene esta amable visita?** – Le dije extendiendo mi mano para que me ayudase a bajar los últimos peldaños de la escalera – **Señorita Marbolo, iré al grano** – puse cara de sorprendida - **no nos veamos a suerte entre gitanos, usted desea Terrius y yo desea a Candy, estamos en la misma carrera y necesitamos aliados para conseguir nuestros trofeos… **

**Eres toda una…** - luego de no poder parar de reír por largo rato, me quede recostada a su lado, miraba su perfil quieto, el que tantas veces luego de que el muy tarado me dejara aquel día, soñé con verlo. Sin duda no me costó mucho salir corriendo de aquel hospital, lo que si dolió fue cuando de manos de Alberth recibí la carta que él le había enviado solicitando mi mano en matrimonio, me sentí tonta, ¿Cómo había dejado ir a tal hombre?, exitoso, guapo, con ojos solo para mí… Dios, ¡sí! Otra vez soy yo hablando, sé que debes estar muy ocupado con tanto muerto en la guerra, pero si quieres que este con él, mándame una señal, vamos no seas malito ¿o no he sido una niña buena?, adelántame el regalo de navidad, ¿Sí? – **Candy, ¿Algún día me podrás perdonar?** – lo miré extrañada, pensé que con el solo hecho de estar ahí y decirle amor y cariño, se deba cuenta el muy estúpido que quería estar con él – **Tendrás que hacer mucho mérito Terrius Graham Granchester** – me paré de la cama y vi como poco a poco iba cerrando esos ojitos de color azul profundo – **Te prometo que haré lo imposible porque estés bien** – se durmió – **para luego quebrarte nuevamente. **

Tenía que volver a la habitación de Stear y el Chico que desde ahora llamaré Antony, ya había estado mucho con Terry y mi deber ha de ser antes que mi persona… Bueno me quedaré un rato más con mi actor, no le hará mal a nadie. Comencé arreglando su cuerpo, acomodé sus almohadas, lo destapé para tomar la temperatura… ¡Oh my god!, que cuerpo, eso es tener un abdomen bien definido, sus músculos marcados, sus brazos bien torneados, habrá que hacerles buenos ejercicios para que no pierdan esa textura firme y deliciosa, debía también (eso va por cuenta de la casa), dar un baño de esponjas, que desagrado hacerlo ¿no?, mis labios están secos, lo siento cuando paso mi lengua por ellos, iré por un poco de agua. Vuelvo con agua tibia y las esponjas con un leve aroma a lavanda, el tranquilizante lo ha dejado profundamente dormido, así que tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacer mi trabajo de la forma más placentera posible, miro el reloj, 10 con 20 de la mañana, por lo menos hasta las 12 no tengo otra ronda.

Comienzo sacando la parte superior de la camisola, paso por su piel el agua aroma lavanda, su rostro revela agrado, al parecer no esta tan mal mi "masaje", continuo por su torso (diablos las ganas que me dan de besarlo), ahora como buena enfermera que soy, tengo que hacer un trabajo "completo" (¡ya no me aguanto, que alguien ponga un ventilador!), termino de quitar la camisa y ya sabrán con parte de la anatomía masculina que me he encontrado, ¿Tengo que hacer un buen trabajo, no?, después de un largo rato refrescando con la esponja los recovecos del sector, sigo por sus piernas, para acabar con sus delicados pies. En eso miro la hora son casi las 12, no puede ser que se haya pasado tan rápido- **Mona pecas lasciva** - ¿acaso estuvo todo el tiempo despierto? – **de que habla señor, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo** – defendiendo, mientras guardaba los implementos** – y que trabajo Señora Granchester, creo que será la mejor de todas.**

Ahí está el pobre peor que yo, nunca pensé encontrarlo de esta forma, menos sabiendo que desde hace años que él ya no estaba entre nosotros. He aquí el tonto Stear, creyendo que podía ser el dueño del mundo (primer gran error), terminé matando a todo mi escuadrón. Era el más joven de los aviadores, me enrolé en la guerra porque quería que mi tierna Patty, no sufriera después, pero hice algo peor, les contaré.

Señor Cronwell, Alister, su solicitud ha sido aceptada, pasará a ser parte de la fuerza aérea Francesa durante la guerra. Me sentí feliz, poco después en los camarotes me encontré a este chico, desde el primer momento supe que era mi primo, pero cada vez que le hablaba, el salía corriendo, ironías de la vida, la noche antes de salir en nuestra primera batalla, nos tocó juntos en el camarote – **¿Eres tú?** – le pregunte a golpe, él levantó la cabeza y lo confirmo con pena en su rostro – **no deberías estar aquí, ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que estabas vivo**? – le dije tomándolo de los hombros y golpeándolo contra la muralla (segundo gran error) – **porque nadie debía saberlo, Antony Brown, murió en brazos de Candy y si no era así, Candy moriría** – no hubo tiempo de continuar la plática, los enemigos comenzaron a atacar, ya habría tiempo de dilucidar dudas – **Antony, debes volver con vida** – de nada sirvió la advertencia, lo primero que hizo el muy idiota fue atacar, cuando mi escuadra supo que no podría con ellos, dio la retirada, pero Antony seguía en el frente, era verdad a nadie le importaba si deseaba morir, pero yo retrocedí a buscarlo (tercer gran y último error), mis compañeros me siguieron para poder salvarlo, la gran mayoría murió en el aire mientras nosotros salíamos, por milagros, medianamente ilesos, una amable enfermera nos encontró y por nuestro estado, nos enviaron a América.

Ahora él duerme, ¿Qué dirá mi linda Candy cuando sepa que Tony está vivo? – **Bien, son ellos dos compañeros, hay que trasladarlos a la 507** – ¿he?, pero que estaba pasando aquí, porque venía Candy a llevarnos a una habitación en el sector "aristocrático", no se suponía que no le diría a nadie aun que estábamos vivos **- ¿Candy?** – **Tranquilo Stear, solo los acomodaran mejor para poder cuidarlos de mejor manera a mis tres pacientes favoritos** – ella sólo ella podía darnos esa calma con su sonrisa, no digo que mi linda Patty no lo haga, pero Candy siempre fue nuestro punto culmine.

Maldición, si lo sé, son dos de las 5 personas que más quiero en este mundo, pero ¿y mis vacaciones no importan?, ¿Qué acaso Candy no puede descansar?, deberían pedir a Eliza… Y hablando del diablo… Este asoma – **Estimada ¿Qué haces por aquí?** – le dije impidiendo la entrada a la habitación – **me dijeron que Terrius estaba aquí y vine a ver a mi futuro esposo** – diablos es increíble como las niñas mimadas se adueñan de lo que les pertenece a otros, en especial a MI – **Eliza, querida y adorada prima, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí… Que yo sepa Mi prometido Terrius, no tiene víboras como admiradoras… Bueno excepto una, pero esa ya está identificada** – puedo jurarles que fue la sonrisa más sincera de este mundo – **Maldita dama de establo, me las vas a pagar – **sonreí **– ¡si, primita, lo prefieres en pesos o en dólares!** – luego que se marchó caí en la cuenta… ¿Futuro esposa? Y ¿Qué paso con él Señor Litle?, tal fue mi sorpresa que luego de un rato llego Josie a mi lado contándome lo ocurrido – **Candy, ya te enteraste que le paso al millonario Stuart Litle** – ya a estas altura no me sorprendía nada de mi prima **– si Candy, el día de ayer salió de su casa temprano y lo encontraron muerto en la oficina** – no se pudo esperar hasta al menos vivir parte de su duelo y ya está buscando esposo (será mi idea o está algo desesperada… Bueno le hace falta, pero a mí ya no) **– Lo siento Josie, hablemos más tarde, tengo que ir a ver mis niños revoltosos.**

Después de la linda conversación que tuve con mi pecosa, después de aquel delicioso baño, que espero se repita, me pidió que el inventor, que estaba vivo y un joven que venía con él, fueran trasladados a mi habitación, con gusto quise cumplir su petición, fueron acomodados en el cuarto y al quedar solo nos miramos como si fuese ayer que estábamos reparando aquella avioneta y que las chicas nos torturaban con sus emparedados, intenté darle algo de aliento, pues sabía que Patty aun lo esperaba. **Terry y que ¿piensas hacer?, digo con Candy, supongo que deseas casarte** – lo miré sorprendido, por un momento se me olvido que él había estado desaparecido más de un año, antes de que mi compromiso con la dulce Gusana se confirmara, el chico del lado abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada no hablaba, pero su mirada lo decía todo, el también conocía a Candy, y también la amaba – **Stear, es un cuento muy largo para contarlo ahora, así que solo diré que si, en efecto desea desposar a Candy y esta vez nada se interpondrá** – dije intentado tomar la copa del velador para poder saborear un poco de agua – ¿**a ver?, Terrius, cariño **– el joven oji-azul nuevamente miró con ganas de querer partirme en dos – **debes dormir o de lo contrario no habrá más baños de esponja –** lo dijo en tono que pudo haber roto las ventanas, tan irónicamente linda, mi pecosa – **Tu, Stear deja de moverte tanto o tendré que darte una buena dosis de anestesia local (ósea un buen palo por la cabeza)** – el pobre inventor no le quedó más que agachar la cabeza y dormirse **– y tu dulce Anthony** – todos quedamos en shok, el niño ese ¿no había muerto hace años?.

Era posible que Candy lo hubiese reconocido, no me quedó más que callar, si era así, el mismo nos debía dar muchas explicaciones, intente concentrarme primero en el rostro de Terry, se veía paralizado como si un balde de nitrógeno líquido lo hubiera empapado, por otro lado Candy lo acariciaba y por el otro Anthony solo miraba ilusionado el rostro de nuestra prima.

No sé bien qué diablos me impulso a decirle Antony a este chico, pero antes de que el celoso de Terry dijese algo agregue **– Ya que no recuerdas tu nombre te bautizare así y te presentaré a los jóvenes aquí presentes** – me di media vuelta y le cerré el ojo a Terry, si pudieran ver su rostro, les juro que sería para un ataque de risa, y aun hoy cree que amo a mi dulce Anthony, la verdad es que lo quise mucho, pero me ha servido mucho para sacarle celos, así lo mantengo muy cerca de mí… Aunque con la Gusana no me haya servido, tendré que buscar nuevas técnicas – **él con cara de ogro de esta cama, se llama Terrius Graham Granchestar y él es mi "seudo novio, o seudo esposo", ¿Cierto cariño?** – se limitó a decir que si con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible y una mirada que me dejaba casi ha borde del abismo – **el de esta cama que ya lo debes conocer, es mi primo Alister Cronwell Andry y yo la rubia parlanchina, irónica y de mal carácter enfermera por todos solicitada Candice White Andry** – pose tipo modelo y les lance un beso a los tres, Anthony ya sonreía, debe ser difícil estar en un país desconocido, con gente que no has visto en tu perra vida y que además no recuerdes ni cómo te llamas ¿no?.

**Me parece absolutamente bien, Señor Legan desde hoy seremos socios** – Me dijo la mocosa malcriada, por mi parte yo conseguiría mi linda dulce de leche y ella se quedaría con el estorboso aristócrata, Neal Legan eres fabuloso, desde mañana comenzaría a ejecutarse el plan, todo sería como ellos lo planearon y de esa forma ella sería la Duquesa de Granchester y él, el heredero directo de la fortuna Andry.

Cuando llegué al departamento estaba Doroty dormida en el sofá, una vez más se quedó estudiando y no se pudo resistir a Morfeo, bueno ¿Quién se resistiría con esos brazos tan fornidos y tan cómodos no?; busque en la mesa habían cartas para Doroty, la carta de la renta, la carta del almacén, la carta de Alberth, ¡¿De Alberth?!, Dios lo sé, ya van casi 30 veces que te invoco, pero es que si mi Tiíto-abuelo me escribió tiene que ser por algo muy importante.

_Querida Candy:_

_ No sabes la alegría inmensa que me da escribirte y espero que respondas muy pronto a mi carta hija. La verdad es que vuelvo en dos semanas y quiero que tengas presente nuestra promesa. Ojala él te haga feliz, más ahora que ya no tienen a una lluvia de gusanos encima – _**Alto, ¿Cómo Alberth sabía de lo que iba a hacer Terry? Y como sabía lo de la Gusanita**_ – ahora quiero que sean felices, mis rebeldes se lo merecen._

_ Nos vemos pronto y saludos a mi hijo político y amigo Terry._

_ Te quiere tu tío Alberth_

_PD: tengo un par de sorpresas para ustedes, espero que también me sorprendan._

Y no sabes cuánto te vas a sorprender tío, cuando sepas que Terry estaba casi cuadripléjico y que tu otro sobrino apareció después de casi un año desaparecido y además de la muerte de Stuart Litle. Ya, todo al diablo, por ahora solo quiero descansar, algo me dice que mi siguiente día será muy pesado. 

**Capítulo 2**

**El día de los muertos vivientes**

Lo juro, no lo podía creer en ese telegrama de Candy, me dejo con los pelos de punta, ¿acaso será una broma o el p5t4 destino me estaba jugando malas pasadas? Si, hasta hoy todos se burlaban de mí, pero si esto era cierto juro por Dios, que bajo de peso… Entro de un golpe a la habitación, ahí está Terrius, me mira con ojos de huevo frito, al otro lado un joven que no conozco y para terminar en frente está él… ¡Sí! Él, mi amado, idolatrado, empecinado y tarado (¬.¬) Alister Cronwell **– Pa..Patty** – es lo único que sale de sus labios, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, pero luego veo que de sus ojos caen lágrimas, no puedo aguantar las ganas y lo abrazo- **Tonto, estúpido, imbécil, tarado ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre ir a la guerra y desaparecer un año**? – Lo sé está herido, pero la bofetada no se la despinta ni la vieja momia de su abuela **- ¿Cómo te enteraste?** – me pregunta en voz casi quebrada, mientras me abrazo y me la un delicioso beso en los labios – **Fácil** – dice una voz desde la puerta – **Hoy en día, los telegramas son una herramienta útil y rápida**.

Mi querida Patty, ya no le quedaban lágrimas, ahora solo espero que Archi no abra la boca de más luego de que le llegue el telegrama, si mis cálculos son correctos debía estar llegando a sus manos… Ojala alguien inventara un aparato portátil y pequeño para comunicarse más rápido, así parecido a una célula… Creo que más tarde se lo comentaré a Stear… Se llamaría celular… ¡Si Candy, eres todo un genio! – **Pecosa ¿ya no me Saludas?** – era el mocoso engreído que reclama mi atención, me acerque a darle un beso, pero el muy descarado dándome una sorpresa movió ambas manos y me robo los labios, sentí un grito tras de mí, era mi joven Anthony, aun no decía nada, creo que el trauma de la guerra es peor de lo que esperaba – **Señor Grandchestar, tenemos que hablar, pero primero veremos qué pasa aquí **– fui a observar la ficha del joven, me encontré con que su diagnóstico era positivo, pronto le darían el alta y no había como retenerlo ahí – ¿**Aun no recuerdas nada?** – Movió su cabeza negativamente **– ¿y tu voz aun no sale?** – hice milagros para que mi lado negativo no saliera, lo único que deseaba era darle un par de bofetadas por lo presuntuoso… Su mirada me calmo, esos ojos me recordaban a Anthony y por eso lo bautice así, me acerque con temor a que mi aristócrata se enfadara, pero me gusta tanto ver su cara celosa, que he de reconocer que a veces lo hago apropósito **– yo… y…** -Intentó decir algo, pero el poco oportuno de Stear interrumpió – **Candy, él no puede hablar, lo conocí así en la base** – un golpe de Patty en su cabeza fue suficiente para que se callara – **En hora buena cariño, ahora si completamos el cuadro** – expresó mi adorado en su tono característicamente irónico - **¿A qué te refieres?** – pregunté - **Me refiero a que, tenemos una TIMIDA, UN INVENTOR, UN ELEGANTE, UNA GORDITA** – aquí Patty lo miró con cara de asesina –**UN TARZÁN PECOSO Y El MUDO**– expresó marcando el ultimo apodo, me volví lento y lo miré fijo – **cariño creo que te has olvidado de alguien, UN MOCOSO ENGREIDO** – todos en la sala incluyendo a la copia de Anthony reímos a carcajadas.

No podía esperar más, no creo que mi gatita me estuviera mintiendo, sabia cuán importante era para mí, mi hermanito, corrí por la casa, si bien era hermosa, a veces pensaba que la había construido solo para que nadie me encontrara, era un verdadero laberinto – **Annie, ¡querida!** – fui por el pasillo hasta el patio trasero, ahí la encontré con su lindo pelo azabache – **cariño ¿por qué tan feliz?** – no pude contener la felicidad, la abrace como nunca, la besé y me aproveché tocando algunas partes de su cuerpo para terminar diciendo – **Stear está vivo… - **Creo que a veces no soy consciente del tiempo, ni mucho menos del espacio, creo que se debe a mi constante ingesta de alcohol, pero desde ahora no volveré a beber, porque Candy no se imagina lo que le espera a la llegada de Alberth. Les daré un adelanto.

Poco antes de que me enterara que Gusanita pensaba intoxicarme, me encontré con el Tío-Abuelo Williams, en una de mis parrandas, él bebía tranquilo una copa en la barra – ¡**Albert!, estimado ¿Cuántos años?** – su cara de sorprendido no se la quitó nadie, mucho menos porque lo encontré felizmente abrazado a una joven de pelo negro que reconocería en cualquier lugar de este mundo – **Estimada Karen, no pensé que tus gustos fueran tan refinados** – está bien lo reconozco, no pensé en mi perra vida encontrarme un romance de este tipo, la bruja tía-abuela de Candy se moriría al saber esto – **Va a ser un lindo titular "**_**Romance entre la actriz más famosa de Brotway y el más importante Magnate de Chicago**_**" ** - el rostro de mi amigo se abrió en una sonrisa sincera y el de Karen parecía que le estaba dando un infarto – **Terrius, que gusto verte amigo, supongo que desde ahora piensas volver a remediar tus tontos y orgullosos errores** – Alberth era impresionante no se le escapaba nada, con solo saludarlo ya sabía que algo estaba planeando para alejarme de la Gusanita – **Ya era hora Terry, por fin te das cuenta de lo #$()=(&#$, que puedes llegar a ser **– esa era mi compañera que podía llegar a ser tan directa (¬.¬) como una flecha. Fue así como se comenzó el plan denominado "destruyendo gusanos".

**Si es así querido no hay mejor momento que visitar a mi hermanita en Chicago** –Archi, luego de nos casáramos cambió radicalmente, era atento, coqueto y por sobre todo se enamoró perdidamente de mí… ¿Qué, que como pude comprobarlo?, fácil, vean lo que pasará ahora – **Si Annie, por favor puedes empacar mis cosas, saldremos esta misma tarde, llamaré a George para que prepare la casa en la ciudad** – lo miré no sé de qué forma, pero supo interpretar perfectamente lo que pensaba – **está bien cariño, yo preparo las maletas y les digo a los sirvientes que se queden con las niñas y tu…** - volví a mirar directo - **… y tú, te preocupas de los pasajes dulzura** – sonreí – **si mi cielo, iré a ver a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony, para darles la buena noticia** – se encogió de hombros y se fue a la habitación a hacer las maletas, si soy feliz con él, gracias hermanita, aun así te envidio todos te quieren yo tuve que hacer maromas para que él me amara… Bueno ahora todo ha cambiado tú estás sola y yo con él, pronto nos veremos hermana.

Por fin un poco de descanso, luego de que se recupere Terry, me tomaré vacaciones indefinidas por cuenta del famoso Duque y actor Terrius, creo que iremos a Escocia (ˆ¬ˆ)… Lejos del asunto de la factura que pasaré a mi amor, me tiene alegre que Stear este de vuelta y que al menos siga en mi corazón vivo el lindo recuerdo de Antony, suspiré su nombre y entré al cuarto, Patty había llevado a su tonto aviador a dar un paseo por el jardín del hospital, a mi mocoso le había dado su tranquilizante y estaba dormido, ahora que ya movía su mano izquierda, era un peligro público pasar cerca del, al mínimo movimiento me mostraba todo su "afecto"; me acerqué a la cama de Antony – **pobre, yo sé que es sentirse fuera de lugar, espero recuperes la memoria pronto **– dio vuelta su cabeza para enfrentarme y su voz fue un duro golpe para mí – **Lo siento Candy, no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir, pero era necesario que desapareciera del mundo** – no lo quería creer, de mis ojos salieron lágrimas, lo odie como nadie, lo juro lo estoy odiando, era él, era Anthony Broan Andry, mi primo, lo era – **No es posible** – negó con su cabeza **– si Candice** – me tocó el rostro con su delicada mano de jardinero – **si mi dulce Candy, soy yo… **

**Enfermera Candy, los pacientes están dados de alta, ya no es necesario que estén aquí, me refiero al Señor Cronwell y al señor denominado Anthony** – Flammy lo había salvado de una inminente muerte – **Flammy, puedes llamar a un cochero y darle la dirección de la casa Andry, el paciente ha recuperado la memoria** –Estaba tan confundida- **Candy espera yo solo…** - no lo dejé hablar **– Flammy insisto, estará preparado en unos minutos** – ambas salimos del cuarto, si bien míster cara larga no era mi amiga, puso su mano en mi hombro y pregunto con su acostumbrada delicadeza- **¿Otro de tus novios Candy?-** sentí la ironía, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y no quería destruir la felicidad de Patty y Stear- **algo así, te pido que no le comentes nada a Te… Al señor Granchester, podría afectar en su recuperación **– caminé un poco más rápido y bajé las escaleras, debía avisar a Tut, no quedaba de otra.

Llegue a la recepción del San José – **comunícame con la casa Andry, por favor** – respondió George – **Buenas tardes Señorita Candice, en que podría ayudarla, ¿desea habar con el señor Williams?** – suspiré sé que lo notó, pero no quiso preguntar **– está bien señorita, la comunicaré con la señora Elroy** – luego de una espera que para mí fue eterna, eternamente estresante Tut me contesto, ya para esas altura estaba fastidiada y poco quería disimular mi malestar **– Candice, dime ahora estoy ocupada** – volví a suspirar, Elroy tan linda como siempre – **Tía-abuela, creo que no es la mejor forma de infórmale esto, pero era necesario avisar antes de que fuera una sorpresa que no la dejara vivir** – del otro lado se escucharon gruñidos de impotencia – **al grano Candice** – volví a suspirar muy hondo – **dentro de un par de horas llegaré a la mansión por dos motivos muy importantes para ud. El primero tiene nombre de Stear Cronwell, está vivo y en buenas condiciones **– un poco de alegría pude percibir a través del teléfono – **y la segunda es algo parecido, su nombre es Antony Braun Andry, VIVO y coleando… ¿Cómo me lo pudo ocultar? **– sé hizo un silencio angustioso en la línea, la voz quebrada de Elroy no la pude reconocer **-¿Qué mi sobrino Anthony vivo?** – eso fue una sorpresa para mí, ella tampoco sabía que Tony estaba vivo, ¿entonces?, me debía una larga explicación – **Candice, estas segura de lo que me dices** – no pensé jamás escuchar un tono de súplica de la voz de esa bruja **– no Tía-abuela, es verdad los llevaré en una hora…**

En aquellos momentos entraba por la puerta del hospital riendo y jugando con mi Stear, vi la cara de Candy, parecía que había visto un muerto y en efecto más tarde me enteraría que así fue – **Patty ayuda a Stear, le han dado de alta y los llevaremos a la mansión Andry **– me fui nuevamente a la habitación, ya no estaba Anthony, me imagino que Flammy por primera vez en su amargada vida se dio cuenta que el hombre me hacía mal. Observé a Terry, esa noche en el Mauritania no me hubiera llamado la atención de no tener esos ojos azules, me deslice lento recostándome al lado del mi actorcillo, ya no vendría nadie más a la habitación, tenía un par de horas hasta que saliera para llevar a los jóvenes a la residencia Andry, donde comenzaría una nueva historia, que se me traería más dolores de cabeza de los que ya tengo, ¡Dios! Nuevamente te estoy invocando y ahora ya no es con el eje de felicidad que tuve en el epilogo y en el capítulo anterior - **¿Qué pasa Candy?** – su voz entré dormida mi hizo reír, parecía un niño haciendo pucheros – **nada mi adorado, nada…** - dije mientras caían algunas lágrimas locas – **las pecas no mienten y están llorando Tarzán** – no quise ahondar en mi pesar, así aunque después me pesara el "engaño" que estaba haciendo a mi adorado, lo bese tan cálidamente que el capto mi necesidad de tenerlo cerca, abrió sus ojos para observar mi rostro y besó mis ojos, deslizo su torpe mano bajo mi falda, no era un tipo muy tierno, pero se esforzaba en serlo, me susurró al oído – **no importa el tiempo que pase, no importa si mi destino es solo ser tu amigo, no importa si la vida me quiere arrebatar tu ojos, yo volveré de la muerte para amarte y estar a tu lado** – ya no pude aguantar las lágrimas y lo volví a besar, pese a su imposibilidad de movimiento me dedique a buscar su cuello, ya no era la niña que había dejado hace un año en el hospital en New York, era una mujer, que le quemaba la piel por poseer aquello que amaba al punto del desquicio, dibujo mis senos sobre la blusa de enfermera, su rostro enrojecido solo anunciaba que él también deseaba tocar mi piel, se está volviendo común que mi mente piense de esta forma impúdica, pero no lo puedo evitar él es y será todo lo que deseo.

**El corazón pasando un túnel, Obscuro obscuro obscuro** (1) – sí le declamaba un par de versos al oído, mientras sabía que cada segundo era mía nuevamente, delineé lo mejor que pude con mis toscos movimientos su femenina figura, sus pezones se volvieron duros al contacto de mis dedos, esas esmeraldas se volvían un vicio del cual no quería salir, me atreví a subir su falda y a saciarme de sus delicados muslos **– Candice White Andry, mi dulce Tarzán pecoso, no es el mejor momento, pero necesito saber si ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?** – Me sonrío y sus lágrimas de tristeza fueron de alegría, besé sus manos y por romper corazones me pasó lo siguiente **– Prometo no volver a aceptar la invitación de ninguna de mis admiradoras.**

Lo más probable es que haya pasado el resto de la tarde anestesiado por mi golpe, pero ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre decir eso luego de pedirme matrimonio?, tonto, deschavetado, actor de pacotilla, al menos me olvide de mi desgracia por unos momentos – **Candy está listo el carruaje y los pacientes en él** – me dijo Flammy, que por cierto no se veía de buen semblante - **¿Estas bien?** – solo se dio la vuelta y me dejó hablando sola, en fin ahora a hablar extenso con dos jovencitos que me debían una explicación.

Candy por aquí, Candy por allá, una Candy frita, otra asada, una con acompañamiento, la otra sola… Candy, Candy… CANDY WHITE ANDRY, enfermera que vino a hacer mi vida imposible, ese jovencito de ojos azules tan dulcemente llamado Anthony, YO lo había cuidado durante todo este tiempo, hasta que la asignaron a ella expresamente porque el maldito actor de su novio vino aquí y ahora para remate se lo llevaba, al pobre lo encontré hecho un estropajo en la habitación del duquecito – **Anthony ¿Qué pasa?** – le pregunte con congoja, él siempre me había mostrado su lado más lindo y su sonrisa – **Candy, no me lo perdonará, ella no lo hará** – sentí en mi pecho un cristal que se rompía y los trocitos cayeron al suelo, no alcance a recogerlos, ya que el en forma simbólica me dijo – **Lo siento mucho Flammy, pero no puedo recoger los pesados que de tu corazón, la he esperado tanto y ahora que estoy de vuelta no quiero alejarme de ella** – guardé silencio le sonreí, como nunca lo hice con nadie – **no te preocupes poco a poco sanará, permíteme cuidar de ti…** - el asintió y se abrazó a mi torso, lo ayude a salir de la habitación, no quería que se topara con ella, no al menos hasta que pudiera calmarse y saber los pasos que daría ahora.

**Annie, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la estación para el tren de las cuatro** – intente apresurarla, pero era imposible, no pude hacer más que tomarla y al más puro estilo del caballero romántico, la cargue en mis brazos al carruaje – **gracias, era precisamente lo que estaba esperando** – era toda una consentida.

Lo miré tan fijamente mientras me acomodaba en el asiento que planeé algo bastante "excitante" para el camino del carruaje – **Archibald apresúrate, tengo un juego que quiero compartir contigo- **me mostró una bella sonrisa y le dio las indicaciones al cochero.

Cuando entre en el carruaje había un ambiente tenso, observe el rostro de Patty, era de gran letargo, volteé a ver el de Alister no cambiaba mucho y el de Anthony era de pena y frustración - **Estoy consciente que no debo inmiscuirme en tu vida** – hice el visaje para que el cochero partiera – **pero no sabes cómo diablo me sentí cuando te creí muerto, cuando te vi caer del caballo, cuando vi tu rostro sangrante… no lo sabes… - **La cara del joven rubio se descompuso - **Candy esto tiene una explicación, pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para poder digerir todo lo que ha pasado, solo te pido tiempo… - **El joven de lentes que aún se mantenía en silencio, se atrevió a hablar - **Antony, no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero creo que nos debes una explicación aquí y ahora –**El indicado, sólo bajó la mirada**- por favor primo, no es el mejor momento, primero tengo que solucionar algunas cosas, ahora que estoy de vuelta – **Candy, cansada del silencio funcional del rubio replicó **- bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que vuelvas por el hospital por favor, no hasta que tengas una buena excusa **– le dijo la rubia que peleaba con sus lágrimas para mantenerse firme – **durante años, me culpe por tu muerte, durante años desperté en las noches clamando porque alguien me ayudara a salvar a tu vida, estoy cansada de ser la chica buena, cansada de que todos me tomen el pelo porque me creen débil e inocente y TU ANTONY BRAUN no has sido la diferencia – **Patricia intervino consolando a su amiga - **Candy calma por favor** – y le extendió su pañuelo - **no Patty, me tiene que escuchar y desde ahora aunque me odien todos me van a escuchar** – saqué mi toca de enfermera – **nadie ni TU, ni nadie volverá a jugar conmigo, haz oído claro Antony –**Stear frustrado ante la situación, se tomaba el rostro **-** **Bien, creo que no hay más vueltas que darle al asunto, mientras Antony, no nos cuente qué diablos pasó, no podremos hacer nada.**

Era verdad, mientras Antony, mantuviera silencio no podremos hacer nada, por ahora yo me salvaguardaré lejos, solo quiero un poco de paz, junto a Terry, espero que la gusana no nos moleste… ojala

**Continuará…**

Aquí como ya lo había expresado, estamos con la reedición de esta historia, he hecho pequeñas modificaciones, pero nada que pueda cambiar radicalmente la historia… Espero siga así, porque pretendo terminarla y darle el esperado cierre.

Saludos By Anngel


	2. Rendición 2

Vamos por otra reedición, espero ir arreglando todas las historias e incluyendo algunas cosas y sacando otras que están de más, con el fin único de terminarlas y arreglar los errores ortográficos y gramaticales. También recordarles que como es una reedición, los capítulos serán algo extensos 3x1

Ahora es el turno de esta comedia, No soy perfecta…

**No soy perfecta**: esto es a modo de título, pero también a modo personal, el siguiente capítulo contiene un par de escenas un poco fuertes a la susceptibilidad de las jóvenes, si no gustan de escenas de sexo explícito o implícito, pueden abstenerse de leer el episodio. Además de las indicaciones tengo que expresar que episodio tiene un lenguaje poco apto para menores de edad, así que donde vean números cuando corresponden letras, ya saben.

**Capítulo 3**

**Genio y figura hasta…**

Poco a poco el carruaje llegaba a la mansión Andry, me tocaba dar la noticias, era probable que para variar las culpas cayeran sobre MI y nadie más que sobre mí, llevaba a dos muertos vivientes, que ante la ley y la iglesia estaban muertos… Acabados, ce finit y ¡no! ahora vivían y uno estaba a punto de contraer nupcias, me imagino que Patty pensó que era mejor hacerlo ahora… Antes de que se le ocurriera ir a otra guerra y esta vez sí morir en el intento.

No lo puedo negar estaba presionando a Stear, pero era necesario, si él no accedía lo iba a obligar con lo que fuese ya lo había perdido una vez, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo, aunque lo niegue está feliz de verme… eso quiero creer – **Stear **– tomó su mano bajo nuestros abrigos, lo miro con esperanzas de que diga algo más de lo que ya he escuchado – **dime Patty** – me contesta distraídamente mientras observa por la ventana, quisiera saber que piensa, que existe en esa pequeña cabeza como universo.

La verdad es que no pienso nada, me responde con un tono poco común en ella – **¿me extrañaste?** – veo que baja su cabeza y se sumerge en sus pensamientos, no sabe cuánto odio verla así, sé que es solo inseguridad, pero no quiero aun sacarla de su error, no quiero que al darle confianza se vaya de mi – **si lo hice y mucho, pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso, ya habrá mucho… Ahora que no me pienso ir** – logro distinguir en sus ojos la luz de alegría, adoro verlos así, esos ojos cafés que me calman y me devuelven a mí, solo por eso no me despedí personalmente de ella antes de partir a la guerra, solo porque con esos ojos fijados en mi alma, no habría tenido el valor de tomar el tren que me llevaría saber la verdad, la oscura verdad de la guerra, de la crueldad sólo por la ambición de un hombre que vio amenazados sus intereses, solo espero en Dios que esto acabe pronto y que no se vuelva a dar.

No quiero volver a pisar la casa de ésta familia, mi vida es otra y mucho menos quiero verle la cara a esa víbora con cara de dama "socialite" – **Candy…** - subió su mano en señal de silencio, estaba tan herida por mi causa que no desea siquiera hablar – **Hemos llegado** – pronuncio en voz fuerte y determinada a cortar esto de raíz – **por favor anuncie a señorita Candice White y Patricia O´brian; Alister Cronwell y Anthony Braun** – bajó sin ayuda del cochero, la seguridad que desplegaba era inmensa, lo que siempre amé de ella, esa infinita confianza, ese valor que le caracterizaba, se veía tan hermosa ataviada en su traje de lino, blanco como un ángel, solo faltaban sus alitas, sentí un golpe tras de mi cabeza que me devolvió a realidad **– Anthony, despierta hemos llegado** – era Stear que bajaba para ayudar a su prometida.

Tras nosotros llego una carreta que freno con brutal imprudencia, vi salir al Doctor Marti, que para esas altura ya era un cirujano reconocido y el más solicitado de la ciudad – **Candice que alegría verte, necesito tu ayuda, la familia Andry me llamó para atender a la matriarca** – quedé helada, la tía-abuela Elroy estaba mal – **Oh! My god** – decía Patty, Stear se tomaba la cabeza, Anthony no salía del ensimismamiento, no pude hacer más, corrí junto al doc, pese a que la vieja bruja esa me caía como el diablo revolviendo mi estómago, no podía dejarla morir… ¿o sí?, Candy no es hora de pensar en ello, es tu deber… ¿y si lo dejamos para más tarde? – **Candice, prepara una inyección de…** - en ello entró Elisa corriendo y empujó al doctor dejando inconsciente por un buen golpe que se dio - **¿pero Elisa**? – ahora más que nunca no podía dejar sola a bruja, el doctor tenía los ojos blancos - **¡Que alguien me ayud****e!** – grite a la planta baja, corrieron mis primos a ayudar, Patty al ver lo que ocurrió con el doctor calló desmayada junto a Elisa, mientras Stear intentaba calmar a una y despertar a la otra que estaba con shock nervioso por ver a un supuesto muerto viviente, Anthony fue a ver al doctor quien aún no podía decir una palabra coherente luego del golpe y yo ahí intentando reanimar a una momia. Para dar el toque final a la escena malévola se dio el anuncio de la llegada del patriarca de la familia, Sir Williams Alberth Andry, quien subió raudo la escaleras al escuchar tales estruendos – **Candy… ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Stear?... ¿A… An… Anthony? **– (PAF!) y ahí iba otro que se desmayaba y me dejaba sola con la Tiíta.

Al fin no se pudo hacer mucho, al despertar el doctor firmo el acta de defunción de la señora Andry, Elroy, diagnostico de muerte paro cardio-respiratorio y es por esto que al despertar mi primita Elisa y saber de la muerte de la momia, Candice que cosas dices, se puso a mi costado y me dijo en voz baja – **no podías esperar un poco más para deshacerte de ella, aunque por mí está bien **– y luego en voz alta – **eres una estúpida, no te perdonaré jamás la muerte de la tía y aun te sigo culpando de la muerte de An…** - giro su cabeza y vio al rubio platinado a su lado, con tal impresión que volvía a desvanecerse. Mientras todo esto pasaba Alberth pese a la pena, no se aguantaba la risa de la situación, el medico movía su cabeza, Anthony tenía cara de "Yo no fui", Stear sostenía a Patty en los brazos, yo haciendo pucheros mientras preparaba a la difunta.

Cuatro horas en tren y mi pobre trasero me dolía, no sé cómo Annie puede estar tan tranquila y además ella tiene le corsé puesto, ya estamos llegando a la estación, me pongo de pie y le robo un rico beso de los labios, se ha hecho costumbre que para despertarla y solo para despertarla pose mis esquicitos labios sobre los suyos – **Esos labios**… – me dijo en forma coqueta, levantando un poco su larga falda y mostrado su tobillo – **Señora Cronwell, si quiere que vea a mi hermano por favor no haga esas cosas** – le dije levantándola para tomarla por la cintura – **señor Cronwell, hay mucha gente en el vagón** – me susurro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí – **no iremos directo a la casa de la abuela y luego al hospital **– le dije mientras me sumergía en su delicado perfume – **debes estar tranquilo, estoy segura que él ha vuelto para quedarse** – solo ella podía darme aquella tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, solo ella, mi esposa Annie Britter de Cronwell.

Bien, lo acepto, si ya era sorpresa ver a Candice en mi casa, que había jurado no pisar la casona mientras Elisa y Niel vivieran aquí, se había atrevido a hacerlo, en segunda instancia mi desaparecido sobrino Alister y para cerrar una gran sorpresa… mi doble muerto, Anthony, el hijo de mi hermana Pauna. Vi a Candy derramar un par de lágrimas – **Hija, tranquila la tía-abuela está mejor donde se encuentra** – fue mayor su llanto **– pero Candy ¿Qué pasa?** – su mirada poco a poco subió hasta mis ojos, por un momento creí ver a la niña que me dijo que la gaita era un montón de caracoles arrastrándose – **No quiero vestir a mom… tía, me da miedo** - no sabía que decir, su ojos verdes y esa pena tan profunda solo me decían – **¿Qué tal si lo hago y se levanta?** – no pude soportar la risa que me embriagaba en esos instantes, era una persona tan fuerte que hasta en momentos así podía hacer bromas.

Estoy segura que creyó que mis palabras eran solo broma, pero era verdad que me daba pánico vestir a bruja, creía que en cualquier momento se levantaba y me decía – **Candice White, tienes que tomar clases de vestimenta funeraria, una dama no lo haría así** – di un grito que sobresalto a Alberth, él me abrazó con más fuerzas y consoló **– no te preocupes Candy, le diré a la ama de llaves que lo haga** – acarició mi cabello y me sentí en las nubes una vez más… Se parece tanto a Terry **- ¡Terry!, Alberth tengo que volver al turno del hospital, prometo estar para el sepelio** – no supe como lo hice, pero llegue en menos de lo que creí a mi trabajo.

Si así escuche, como dice el buen dicho _"genio y figura hasta la sepultura",_ como mi estado era mejor y mis brazos ya estaban en movimiento, hablé con la enfermera que reemplazo a mi pecosa mientras ella iba a dejar a sus primitos… ¿Celos?, claro que no, solo me rebalsa el estómago que ella les tome tanta atención, más que a mí – **Eso se llaman celos Terrius** – no lo podía creer, era ella. No le bastaba con tener un romance con mi amigo, si no que ahora se presentaba en mi habitación del hospital – **vamos amigo, no me pongas esa cara de pocos amigos, te traigo noticias, que sé te van a interesar mucho** – Karen Claise, la observe lento, solo ella podría ser parte importante del plan en contra de mi adorada "Susana", pero eso se analizaría más tarde, por ahora escucharía sus chismes **– estimada cuéntame** – le dije cruzando mis brazos – **no me trates así Romeo, solo traigo información que Alberth, recién llegado a la ciudad**– debo de poner hincapié que ahora si me interesaba la información, así que mi estimado había involucrado a su novia en nuestro plan – **bien Karen, siendo así tienes toda mí atención**.

Intenté subir lo antes posible para llegar a la habitación de Terry, más algo inesperado me detuvo en la escalera, era Flammy quien me miro profundamente y fue más que directa – **Candice, te exijo que tengamos una seria conversación** - ¡o demonios! Se muere una vieja y me queda otra **– ¿Sí dime?** – Me guió hacia la sala de descanso – **quisiera saber algunas cosas, sé que no me incumbe tu vida privada, pero si la de Anthony…** - esperen ¿escuche mal?, era mi idea o Flammy hablaba como que Tony era algo suyo – **no, Candice, no me mires con ese rostro de buitre** – intente hablar, pero me interrumpió en breve – **estoy en plena conciencia que no soy santo de tu devoción y también lo estás que tú no eres del mío, pero si tenemos algo en común, Anthony, si bien aún no le he dicho que lo quiero por variados motivos, quiero saber ¿Qué tienen uds?** – ahora si estaba a punto de perder el control, Flammy, miss corazón de piedra 1913 -1915, con votos absolutos, ¿se había enamorado de mi primo Anthony?, no pude más que comenzar a carcajear sonoramente, ante la cara atónita y luego de furia de mi compañera - **¿Qué acaso te parece cómico?** – no podía parar, para hacerle saber que no era eso, puse mi mano en su hombre he intente hablar – **lo siento… Flammy, lo siento, pero es que me parece tan risorio que me hagas esta pregunta** – continúe encorvándome de la risa, mientras su mirada era fija en mí – **Flammy, te contaré una historia y luego te diré tres cosas** – su rostro era de sorpresa – **hace varios años atrás Anthony y yo éramos casi prometidos, es más, sé que él pediría mi mano en matrimonio, pero aquel día que estaba destinado a hacerlo, Anthony sufrió un accidente mientras cabalgábamos, se calló del caballo y para mí y su familia el murió esa tarde… Yo lo amé – **mis voz se quebró** – lo amé, lo lloré y al final lo sepulté gracias a Terry.**__**Desconozco cuál es la relación que tienen, pero punto uno, no pretendo volver con él, ni mucho menos darle esperanzas, pues hoy en día Terry es mi vida y en tercer lugar… y nunca esperé decir esto, si necesitas ayuda para conquistarlo… Cuenta conmigo** – ella salió de su estupor y tomó mi mano – **gracias Candice, solo espero que su familia me acepte** – me volví a encorvar de risa - ¿**Y ahora porque diablos te ríes? **– Me gritó ya exasperada – **porque dudo mucho que te acepten, pero haz tú mejor esfuerzo** – cerré mi ojo y salí a buscar a mi comediante de tercera.

**Gracias por tu ánimo** – le grité antes de que saliera por la puerta, consciente de que no me escucho, pero consciente también de que no es una mala persona, sino que es una… pésima persona, desde ahora a cortejar a Anthony, observé la mesa, Candice había dejado la dirección de la casa Andry sobre ella, con una pequeña nota.

"_Mañana a las 15:00, con ropa negra y con ganas de ser el pañuelo de mi PRIMO"_

**Entonces querido Terrius, esos son los pasos a seguir** – no lo podía creer, es increíble, ahora entiendo muchas cosas que sucedieron tan rápidamente – **estaba bien Karen te agradezco la información, espero ver a Alberth mañana, le pediré a mi enfermera que me lleve al sepelio** – quedé por unos momentos pensativo, pude percibir que el Señor Williams Alberth Andry, podía ser temible cuando se lo proponía – **Terry he vuelto** – ya la había extrañado, la vi saludar alegremente a Karen, y despedirse de ella, pues ya se retiraba - **sé que tu terapia está resultando y que tus piernas ya tienen sensibilidad** – se sentó en el borde de la cama – **si pecosa y no saben cuan sensitivas están** – sus mejillas se sonrosaron – **pecosa me preocupa tu repentina timidez** – lo expuse lo más serio que pude – **no es que esté tímida, solo pensaba en que mañana te darán el alta y que no sé qué haré cuando te tenga a mi merced en la casa Andry** – me estoy quedando sordo o ¿dijo Casa Andry?.

**No me mires con ese rostro, Alberth acaba de dar la orden y pidió que trasladaran hoy tus cosas y bueno de paso ya traslado las mías y las de Doroty** – ese Alberth sí que era astuto, mientras yo me entretenía viendo como maquillaban a la abuela, el preparaba todo para ganar su juego de ajedrez – **si he de reconocer que cuando quiere algo lo logra** – me dijo con sarcasmo - **¿Pero acaso no quieres que estemos cerca**? – Me acerque a su pecho y desabroche parte de su camisa – **ahora cariño le toca su baño de esponja… ¿Y quién sabe?... en una de esas me lo darás tu…** - no se hizo de rogar sus manos que ya no eran toscas se posaron sobre mi cintura **– Mona pecas, antes de salir no respondiste mi pregunta **– Terrius, Terrius Graham Granchester, eres el maestro para arruinar momentos excitantes – **¿Cuál crees que es la respuesta?** – Me miró extrañado y respondió – **no lo sé pues las monas pocas no hablan español** – por segunda vez en el día quedó inconsciente, a éste paso va terminar teniendo hijos con algún problema mental de tantos golpes propinados por mi puño.

Ya se estaba haciendo normal que este departamento estuviera vacío, Candy ya casi ni pasaba y yo solo estaba en el hospital, le agradezco una infinidad lo que hizo por mí, me saco de ser una simple empleada a ser una mujer que vale la pena, saqué mis estudios, aprendí a leer y escribir, estudio una profesión y ahora se valerme, creo que es hora de volar, mañana será mi examen para obtener mi título. Lamento enormemente lo de la señora Elroy, pero estoy consciente que cada uno merece que lo que tiene en esta vida – **¡Ding dong!** – oh! Es el timbre, voy a ver quién es – **Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Francois, busco a la señorita White** – era un joven que recuerdo vi en una tonta fiesta blanca ya hace muchos años - **esto es amor a primera vista** – dije sin darme cuenta en voz alta – **Señorita… yo…** – No pude aguantar y cerré la puerta, volvieron a tocar – **si lo permite… ¿puedo quedarme a vivir con ud? – **mis ojos se volvieron lágrimas, me enamoré y al parecer él también.

**Cariño, algo me molesta en el pecho, algo pasó** – me dijo Archi, pocas calles antes de llegar a la mansión, veía a otros, carruajes de luto caminar a un costado de nosotros, pero jamás imagine lo que mis ojos verían solo minutos más tarde.

**Ley de la vida, mientras unos se van otros vuelven** – le dije al oído a Patty, ella solo se aferró más a mi brazo y nos dirigió al cajón. Mi hermano Archi entraba por la entrada principal, todas las personas conocidas daban sus condolencias, él se acercó y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas **– hermano, gracias Dios por traérmelo sano y salvo** – Annie a lado de su esposo, supongo, también me dio un abrazo fuerte, mientras esto ocurría sus ojos se deslizaron tras los cabellos rubios que se habían posado tras de mí – **A… A… A… Anthony** – Annie dio una vuelta que terminó en desmayo, mientras Archie intentó sujetar a su esposa, ésta sin querer hizo tropezar a Elisa, quien por el estado de sedantes que tuvieron que administrar se encontraba en un estado que definirían de "mareo", lo que provocó que cayera sobre el féretro, haciendo que la momia saltara a un par de metros, la gente se atemorizó, los varones no sabían que hacer, si recoger el cadáver o sujetar a la seguidilla de damas que caían en efecto dominó, una niña decía **- ¡Una momia!, corran por sus vidas** – otro gritaba - **¡papá, papá, podemos jugar con ella!** – para cerrar el circo que se estaba formado en torno a la momia se le habían subido las faldas y de forma práctica y por la rigidez rápida que adquirió el cuerpo, la ama de llaves, no le puso ropa interior, dejando al descubierto a la Señora Elroy, a plena vista y paciencia de los asistentes, es seguro que esto sería la comidilla en los próximos bailes de sociedad.

Había pasado la noche en vela atendiendo a la comitiva "de mal gusto", de alta sociedad, lamentablemente era necesario, ahora que la tía-abuela había muerto se hacía necesario que entablara serias relaciones con aquellas familias que de una o de otra forma tenían relaciones comerciales con los Andry. Fue a primera hora que se comenzó a preparar el cortejo, la gran mayoría de las familias iría en sus carruajes, el otro porcentaje caminaría cerca de la carroza. En aquellos momentos cuando nos disponíamos a salir, llegó mi hija y mi buen amigo Terry Grandchester – **Veo que ya estás mejor** – le dije observando la corta falda que lucía Candy – **Estimado ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar si ahora tengo a mi matasanos favorita?** – Y vi el mejor golpe en la cabeza de mí vida – **una frase más de ese estilo, y quedaré viuda antes de contraer nupcias** – lo miré carcajeando de la risa.

Pese a eso mi pobre amigo Williams no pudo reír mucho, porque su rostro era tomate cuando los asistentes al sepelio se voltearon a ver quién se burlaba así en medio de la caminata – **creo que es mejor que guardes tus risas para después** – me burle de forma notoria. Candy me traía en una silla de ruedas, no quería que nada afectara mi recuperación ahora que ya estaba pronta – **Alberth, iré a saludar a los chicos, ¿puedes llevar a Terrius**? – mi amigo aceptó sin chistar, después de todo, no había nadie que se resistiera a la dulce cara de mi pecosa.

Nos abrazamos, había pasado el tiempo y ambas ya no éramos las niñas que algún día vivimos juntas en el Hogar de Pony. Eran sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería gritarle que la envidiaba profundamente y por el otro lado quería hacerla desaparecer – **Candy…** - no había palabras, lo sabíamos.

Ella hizo su vida, yo hice la mía, ya no éramos hermanas, solo desconocidas- **Annie…** - teníamos cuentas pendientes, pronto las saldaríamos. Recuerdo porque nos distanciamos y también recuerdo que nos hizo cambiar, solo el señor Grandchester tenía la culpa, de que ella me odiara como lo hacía y Archi, siempre defendió al inútil ese, ahora sabrá quién es Annie Briter de Cronwell.

**Anthony, yo… Tienes todo mi apoyo – **Esa chica comenzaba a impresionarme, era tan dulce conmigo y yo el muy idiota mirando a Candy de reojo, no puedo ser majadero la Flammy es bella y verdaderamente, creo que con el tiempo podré llegar a quererla, la he abrazado con fuerza – **Gracias por todo. **

Él ha tomado mi mano y hemos recorrido el camino juntos, en silencio, no que se habrá en su cabeza, pero sé que de una u otra forma Anthony corresponde a mi locura – **Candy… - **me mira con tranquilidad, algo ha cambiado desde ayer a hoy – **ella es mi prima, nuestro pasado fue hermoso, pero se Flammy que nuestro futuro será excepcional – **miró al frente y continuó caminando en silencio, admiré su perfil y sus ojos azules, él me cobijo aún más de cerca, como si fuera yo, quien perdió a un ser querido, pero al fin he entendido las palabras de Candy, jamás se debe perder la fe.

**Vamos Terry, no es tan terrible después de todo, logramos averiguar antes de que te dieras cuenta que no era verdad** – su rostro no era él más calmado, era verdad, lo que hizo Susana no se podía perdonar, nada de lo que había tejido tenia perdón, pero no significa que necesariamente tenga que buscar venganza… o ¿Si? – **Te parece poco lo que ocasionó… 1° dolor a Candy… y eso ya debiera ser suficiente razón, 2° mi parálisis, 3° me alejó de MI Candy **– hizo amago de seguir enumerando, pero lo interrumpí – **ya… ya… escuche, Candy 1, Candy 2, Candy 3, pero tranquilo** – para estas alturas de la conversación, ya habíamos entrado en el cementerio y estábamos a escasos metros del mausoleo Andry, el padre daba el responso funerario, aun no bajaban el ataúd, algunos lloraban otros simplemente guardaban silencio, pero no pude hacer más que ver a mí linda Karen pasar con ese vestido negro que me dejó en la nubes.

Entonces fue que mi futuro suegro, las manos de Alberth soltaron mi silla de ruedas, el mausoleo estaba en lo bajo y nosotros para hablar tranquilos, nos habíamos ganado lejos, sobre la pequeña colina, resbalé colina abajo, y para variar el colmo de mala suerte de la pobre ancianita, fui a dar contra el cajón.

En un momento de pleno silencio oí un **– ¡cuidado****!** – era Terry quien venía bajando a toda velocidad en su silla de ruedas, calló sobre el ataúd y nuevamente la tía-abuela volaba por sobre las cabezas de los asistentes, corrí tras el para saber cómo estaba **- ¡Terry, Terry! ¿Está bien?** – Tomé su chaqueta y él con su sarcasmo natural – **si bien… Al menos mejor que ella** – di un grito que pudo despertar a más de un muerto, Alberth nuevamente rojo por su impertinencia, Annie y Patty no salían de su estupor, mientras que los primos Andry se tomaban la cabeza a dos manos. Esta si era una verdadera familia feliz.

**¿Deberías estar en el entierro, no?** – era una pregunta absurda, pero en lo lamentable debería responderla, después de todo es mi hermanito ¿no? – **deberíamos ¿querrás decir Neal?** - miró de reojo – **si debiera, pero no me apetece, además tengo una junta importante con mi socia** – esta vez fue mi momento de reír - **¿Socia, hablas de esa pobre actriz de 4°? **– Bufó – **en realidad hermanita es de 5°, pero calza perfectamente en el papel de estúpida, pronto yo tendré a Candy y con ella la fortuna de lo Andry y ella solo tendrá un pasaje en tren de vuelta a casa con un paralítico** – se miró en el espejo y arregló su flor – **Hermanito, recuerda que Terrius es MÍO** – me abanique fuerte y lo encaré – **bueno entonces volverá a pie y sin paralítico – **ambos reímos triunfantes.

**Es verdad Doroty, todas las mañanas te veo caminar al hospital, soy amigo de Candy, pero desde que te vi, juro que me enamoré** – si era verdad, Francois era un joven médico, que llegaba desde Francia en los albores de la guerra, pese que su vocación lo llamó a servir a su país y quedarse a ayudar, su familia de elite se lo impidió, negándole la entrada al continente y de esta forma asilándolo de forma permanente en USA, para mi suerte – **está bien, no sé qué haré desde ahora** – me sonrojé y comencé buscando una salida **– por favor aceptar ser mi esposa, nada me haría más feliz** – ya no sabía que hacer debía huir – **no creo que pueda** – le dije en voz baja y con pena - **¿Por qué Doroty?** – Y me dio vergüenza mi cuna **– porque no soy de tu clase…** - el me miró de forma extraña y luego tomó mentón – **no importa el dinero… Solo importas tú…**

**Capítulo 4**

**Juguemos a pata de palo **

Estaba feliz por Doroty, aun así la envidio Francois es un bello ejemplar, así que las maletas de mi ex - mucama se devolvieron casi instantáneamente al departamento, ya que no alcanzaron a pasar dos días y Doroty ya era la señora Lacroix. ¿Por Terry?, si él está vivo al menos, con el dichoso accidente en el cementerio se ha vuelto el doble de regalón, para mi suerte puedo pasar más tiempo cerca del – **Querida hija, te necesito a ti y a tu fututo esposo en la biblioteca** – Alberth quería vernos, me encaminé a la habitación que colindaba con la mía, donde gentilmente habían ubicado a Territo, para que en caso de algún por menor, yo corriera como alma que lleva el diablo a velar sus sueños **– Dígame Señora Grandchester, ¿A que debo tal honor?** – ya no podía contra su dichosa ironía, aun así intente defenderme con mis lindos atributos, un derechazo sería suficiente – **Señor de White, nos llama Alberth en la biblioteca** – tomó mi mano en forma delicada y la beso - **¿Dijo para qué**? – me arrodillé a su lado – **no lo sé, pero me imagino que es la para fijar la boda antes de que aparezca Gu… Susana **– rió fuerte, como si estuviesen haciendo cosquillas - **¿Y ahora que hice para que te rías?** – Negó con la cabeza – **Me gusta que sientas celos…**- una vez más me descubrió tras mi careta, simplemente excepcional.

**Annie, ¿Qué puedo hacer?** – estaba como leona enjaulada, Stear nuevamente había desaparecido, la vuelta de Terrius no ayudo mucho, pues él se convirtió en el alcahuete de mi querido, mientras que Archie como buen hermano está solapando todo, ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? – **Querida, no puedes estar así, Stear te adora, solo debes tener un poco de paciencia, dudo mucho que te vaya a dejar… o ¿Si?** – Me pregunto si alguna vez le han dicho a Annie que es buena consolando – **muchachas a la biblioteca por favor, tendremos una reunión familiar un poco "urgente"… y que Patty te ataña en gran medida **– Alberth diciendo algo así, esto se viene mal o muy bien… ¿Ay!, no sé? – **Bien Alberth, vamos en un momento** – mi amiga se paró al instante y abrió la puerta, no sin antes tirar un vaso con agua sobre mi vestido - **¡Oh!, lo siento querida, mandaré una mucama a que te ayude **– ahogue mi rabia, quería bajar pronto y justo a ahora la simpática me jugaba una broma de este calibre… ¿Qué viene ahora?... ¿Qué me disparen?

Maldición y doble maldición, tenía que juntarme en una hora con Susana y el dichoso Alberth, nos había llamado a junta familiar, y esta vez que querrá, ¿vetar mi voto en las empresas? – **Cambia la cara Neil, debe ser algo importante, además así podré ver sin ninguna excusa a mi aristócrata favorito** – la cara de asco no me la cambiaba ni la huérfana millonaria, mi hermana Elisa muriendo de ganas por tener a un tipo como Grandchester, la Gusanita muriendo por casarse con él y para cerrar mi única forma de llegar a la fortuna de los Andry, me refiero a Candice, estaba embelesada con el idiota – **Hermanita, por favor resérvate los comentarios sobre tu próxima víctima, mira que Stuard era bastante bueno y terminó envenenado con cianuro y no quiero cargar con otro muertito ¿Esta bien**? – una vez más me ignoró y camino rápido a la mansión al llegar volteó – **Neil, aprende a jugar ajedrez, te hace falta**.

**Bueno amigos, solo quiero darles las gracias, por ayudarme en este plan, si ella se diera cuenta, tal vez no podría dar este paso** – suspiré todo estaba planeado desde el funeral de la tía abuela, solo que Annie termino de dar el toque mágico al asunto – **Candy, te toca asesorar a Patty **– ella se rió y mi querida Candy subió lento las escaleras – **Stear antes de bajar le lance un vaso con agua, así que bajara preciosa** – Annie tenía métodos drásticos, pero efectivos **– Y vieras cuan efectivos hermanos, a veces me da miedo** – Archie había leído mi pensamiento, Alberth hacia pasar al juez de línea y Antony estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Anthony, desde el funeral no ha vuelto a hablar con nadie de la familia, solo ha salido un par de veces en la que vuelve como un energúmeno y se encierra en su cuarto, solo ha cruzado miradas con Terrius, sabe que tiene las de perder, pero no se cansa de desafiar al actual novio y futuro esposo de Candy, no será santo de mi devoción, pero he de reconocer que volvió para hacer feliz a Candy… de pensar que alguna vez la amé tan intensamente que Annie tuvo que llevarme lejos tras nuestro matrimonio, gracias a Dios que logró perdonarme y hacerme tan feliz como lo soy hoy – **O quitas la cara de bobo o no habrá postre** – mi Annie quien con su actual delicadeza me dio un golpe que me volvió al mundo.

**Bien, es hora de estar tranquilos, pronto se celebrará la boda y todo este drama habrá acabado** - ¿¡Boda!? ¿De qué boda estará hablando Alberth?, será que ese par se casará en secreto – **Eliza entra, yo vuelvo pronto, tengo algo que hacer** – corrí como quien lo hace en los 100 metros planos – **¡Cochero!, llevé esta nota al hotel central, con urgencia, se lo entrega a la Srta. Susana Marbolo, apúrese** – Espero que llegue a tiempo o mi plan se va a ir al carajo – **Maldito seas Terrius.**

**Patty, ¿Puedo pasar?** – Toqué la puerta despacio y entre a la habitación de mi amiga - **¿Qué pasa?** – estaba ahí en medio de la habitación llorando como una Magdalena **– Stear no me va a querer así** – ahh era eso, pensé que era otra cosa más grave, tomé sus manos y le dije de la forma más tierna que pude – **Patricia O´Brian, búsquemelos un vestido y bajemos pronto, solo nos están esperando a nosotras y por tu falta de seguridad YO, no voy a faltar a esta reunión **– Patty me miró con el rabillo del ojo, sabia a lo que me refería y sabía que era capaz de darle un palo en la cabeza y salir de ahí sin el más mínimo remordimiento – **Ya no me mires así, veamos que vestido te queda mejor… ¡Este!** – o puse frente a sus ojos y ella casi calló de espaldas - ¿**Cómo se te ocurre eso Candice?, es un vestido de novia** – la miré con cara de no saber **– No, no lo es y cómo viene con tus ojos café, te lo pondrás ahora… Si quieres vivir para contarlo** – retrocedió un par de pasos con un poco de temor, y luego se dispuso a tomar sus cosas para vestirse, sin dejar de mirar hacia mí.

La verdad es que Stear ya me está mareando y creo que Alberth tendrá que contratar a algún albañil, para que arregle el piso por donde se pasea su sobrino y Candy que me deja solito con este cuarteto de… En fin**…- Grandchester** – esperen ese tono no me gusta, ya lo había escuchado cuando el elegante se enfadaba conmigo… Pero esta vez viene del jardinero **– estoy completamente seguro que me contaron que eras mudo** – su cara se descompuso aún más **– ya había escuchado hablar de tus ironías, pero no pensé que eras tan bueno **– ambos reímos, supe que tal vez en un par de años, llegaríamos a ser bueno amigos – **Dime jardinero mudo** – le solté sin más ni más – **Quiero saber que estás dispuesto a hacer por Candy **– me tomó desprevenido esa pregunta, hasta ahora no lo había pensado… pero creo que – **Daría la vida Jardinero, daría la vida** – me miró con regocijo, era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar – **bien entonces tenemos una conversación pendiente, tengo que proponerte algo, pero es necesario hablar cuando ella no esté** – asentí con mi cabeza, ahora no era momento de hacerlo, algo había de extraño en su comportamiento, lo tendré que averiguar.

**¡NO!** – Grité en el oído del cochero – **Señora más cuidado con mi oído por favor** - esto no puede ser, ellos no pueden hacerme esto, no a la famosa actriz Susana Marbolo, futura Duquesa Grandchester – **espéreme en el carruaje, pero arriba apenas baje, partiremos rápido** – esta vez Candice White Andry, no me las ganas.

No me pude reconocer en el espejo, verdaderamente parecía otra – **Te ves preciosa amiga… Es hora que bajemos y no hagamos esperar a nuestros invitados** – esperen, Candy dijo ¿invitados?, no se supone que es una reunión familiar – **Candy, parezco novia, se burlaran de mi…**- me miró con ojos incandescentes ya fuera de sus casillas – **¡no animal!, solo eres tú, Patricia O´brian, futura esposa de… Ya no me hagas caso, ¿vamos?** – tomé mi falda y me paré hacia la puerta, escoltada de mi amiga.

No la pude reconocer, ¿era mi Patty? – **Con esa cara de estúpido la novia te dejará plantado** – mi buen amigo y ahora padrino se había dignado a dirigirse al condenado novio - **¡ja! Que gracioso Grandchester ya te quiero ver cuando veas a Candy en su vestido de novia y te des cuenta que eres el maldito más feliz del mundo** – ella estaba sorprendida, Annie se apresuró a tocar la marcha nupcial, mientras los hermanos Ligan miraban estupefactos, Anthony sonreía junto a Alberth, Archie estaba noqueado por una broma que le dijo momentos antes a su esposa y yo suspirando de felicidad.

Alberth se acercó y tomó mi brazo, yo no podía evitar que las lágrimas me traicionaran y rodaran por mis mejillas – **Mi pequeña Patricia, desde hoy O´brian de Conwell** – sus votos tan bellos y espontáneos – **Yo Patty dijo y es necesario decir que por cada átomo de mi cuerpo en la carga positiva de mis protones y la sinapsis de mis células cerebrales, te amare cada día… **-Los presentes con cara de ¿Hablan en Chino?- **Yo Alister juro que las cargas eléctricas que convergen en mi sistema nervioso, no es comparable a las descargas en mi alma, cuando te tengo cerca, no eres comparable a nada en este mundo, mi célula madre…**

Romanticismo al rojo vivo, nadie les contó que el amor no tiene que ver con física, ni la biología, si no con ¿química? – **Par de nerds – **todos me observaron por el comentario en voz alta **– Ud, ¿Quién es**– Dijo Candy – **sí **– Todos afirmaron la pregunta – **emmm, yo soy la autora, por favor continúen en lo que estaba por favor** – todos voltearon y yo suspiré.

**OH! OH!** – Creo que cometí un pequeño error, en cualquier momento llegará Susana y echará a perder mis planes, lo puedo apostar… Estaban a punto de terminar con la ceremonia, cuando un par de disparos provenían desde la entrada de mansión en Chicago- **oh! May god.**

Las puertas se estrellaron contra las paredes que las sostenían una rubia enloquecida con un rifle en las manos disparo a mi techo - **¡Wa!** - todos se tiraron al suelo instintivamente en signo de protección, menos Terry que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus arranques - **¿Dónde está la novia?** – todos al más puro estilo de la Wanner Brother, apuntaron a Patty – **¿he?, ¿Qué quieres con mi esposa?** – Le preguntó Stear, ella avanzo a zancadas grandes que dejaron al descubierto algo que hasta ahora solo para algunos era sospechado **– Tú no eres Candy, ¿Dónde está la miserable?** – Neal se paró rápidamente para detenerla, pero no lo logró porque está con la euforia del momento le golpeo con la parte trasera del arma – **Ella no se casó** – la cara de la joven palideció y no era para menos, se había equivocado de matrimonio – **Amor mío Terry **– él indicó a Candy, para que se retiraran de la sala – **Terry espera yo…**- por la puerta ingreso una segunda joven diciendo – **¡Feliz Matrimonio Chicos!** – Era mi adorada Karen, todos la miraron desde el piso en signo de pregunta – **Cariño, justo a tiempo, como siempre** – pasé sobre Anthony y tomé a mi dama de la mano para retirarnos – **¡George! Llama a la policía y procura que dicha dama sea enjuiciada por los siguientes cargos, invasión a propiedad privada, agresión a los propietarios, amenaza de muerte y por daños y perjuicios al Señor Grandchester, ya que el accidente donde "perdió la pierna derecha" era falso.**

Susana quedó hecha una piedra, pedazo a pedazo se desarmó, no me esperaba que Alberth ya supiera lo de su pierna, si bien me lo había confiado, pago una gran suma de dinero al médico para que este digiera que efectivamente su pierna fue amputada, su apodo de pata de palo, la cual ella misma hecho a correr, para que el heredero al ducado tuviera un poco más de lastima, como decía mi hermana Eliza, era una buena jugadora de ajedrez, pero tarde o temprano si te exasperas puedes llegar a perder la jugada – **Lo siento Susana** – Me miró con cara de odio, ella me culpaba por lo ocurrido y no era para menos, pero en fin, por el momento sigo invicto y pronto mis planes se harán realidad.

**No puedo dejar esto así, si Terrius no me ama, ella tampoco lo tendrá** – en un descuido del mayordomo, me escabullí escaleras arriba, los encontré subiendo lentamente, pues mi amor aun no tenía una excelente movilidad – **Maldita Candy, esta me la pagas** – le grite y subí hasta su lado.

**Tranquilo amor, ahora ya nos libramos de la Gusana, Alberth hará lo posible para mantenerla en la cárcel** – nos besamos de una forma intensa y lo ayude a subir despacio, en los últimos días había tenido una mejoría tremenda, estaba feliz por él – **Candy, mi Tarzán pecoso** – Me abrazó fuerte y continuamos nuestro camino – **Maldita Candy, esta me la paga**s – escuche gritar a la loca desde el 1° piso, la vi venir forcejeamos tras los gritos de Terry, quien llamaba a alguien para que me ayudara **– Loca, déjame, déjanos tranquilos** – su fuerza era descomunal, solo ahí me di cuenta que su pierna estaba bien – **Maldita mentirosa, gracias a ti estuve sufriendo lejos de Terry, todo por una estúpida mentirosa** – mi ira llego a niveles que no conocía, la abatí con una bofetada y ella respondió empujándome escaleras abajo – **Terry** – mi cabeza se fue a negro.

Maldición, ¿Dónde está Alberth cuando se le necesita? – **Susana ésta me la pagas con sangre** – le dije sin miramientos – ¡**Alberth, George, Anthony, Stear, Archie!, maldición ¡alguno que venga!** – pronto aparecieron los 4 últimos que nombre, los hermanos Cronwell tomaron a Susana y la inmovilizaron, George hizo pasar a la policía que justo en esos momentos llegaba y Anthony tomó a Candy en sus brazos y la subió por la escalera a su habitación, yo en mi desesperación, lo seguí, solo que horas más tarde me daría cuenta que mi proceso de recuperación ya era efectivo – **Tranquilo duque, ella está bien, solo le hace falta cariño** – me gané a su lado y le besé las manos - **¿Cómo lo sabes jardinero?, ¿Acaso ahora aparte de cultivar flores, eres medico?** – De su rostro salió una sonrisa sincera – **está bien aristócrata petulante, por ser tú, te contaré que fue lo que pasó** – estaba dispuesto a escuchar, si con eso recuperaba parte del pasado de mi Candy y sabía porque la dejó de una forma tan brusco e hizo creer a todos que estaba muerto.

Pese a todo el Duque me inspira confianza y con el amor que tiene a mi pequeña, sé que puedo confiar en él – **bueno todo ocurrió el día de la cacería de zorros que se hizo en honor a mi dulce Candy, momentos antes de subir a los caballos, una dama se acercó a mí y con textuales palabras dijo – **le indiqué mientras, él se acomodaba al lado de mi dulce Candy -** Querido sobrino, no pensé en encontrarte aquí – **Hasta ese momento pensaba que ella era una "buena mujer" - **Tía que sorpresa, pero sabe me encuentro un poco ocupado, si me disculpa…- **la mujer me detuvo del brazo - **No Anthony, no te disculpo, mi hija ha estado enamorada de ti durante años y tu pretendes emparentarnos con una huérfana muerta de hambre – **no podía salir de mi estupor, sabía de antemano que habían maltratado a Candy durante su estancia en la casa Leegan, pero no me había percatado hasta ahora el odio que le tenían - ** eso es problema mío ¿No cree?, además si su hija ha estado tan enamorada con Ud. Dice, no debería haberlo demostrado cuando tuvo la oportunidad – **pese a mi comentario, la mujer no cambio su risa - **Es una falta de respeto sobrino pero… La dejaré pasar ahora dependiendo de la respuesta que me des – **Volvia a mi estupor inicial - **No tengo tiempo para necedades Tía, si me disculpa… **- me retiraba con mi caballo, pero en eso hablo nuevamente con odio cargado en su voz - **entre los asistentes hay uno en particular que lleva con él un arma, una escopeta para ser exactos, tiene como orden que si tú haces algo indebido, arremeterá contra una chica de cabellos rubios** – sonrió de forma placentera -**no se atreverá… - **sentí temor por Candy - **Pruébame, soy capaz de mucho por mis hijos… - **y se dispuso a salir de la cabelleriza **- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? –**ella volteó su cara y dijo**- Sacar a Candy de nuestras vidas, haz que el abuelo Williams la devuelva a donde pertenece… Al hogar de Pony… -**no podía concebir tanto odio** -** eso jamás, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz y ni Ud. Ni nadie lo impedirá… - negué con la cabeza, aun no lo podía creer - **Entonces despídete de ella.**

**Fue en esos momentos en que urdí el plan de caerme del caballo y pasar por muerto, con un poco de suerte logré que un par de peones me ayudaran en mi plan y que por lealtad mantuvieran el secreto hasta yo poder descubrir a la arpía, pero ellos me traicionaron y tuve que escapar lejos, de lo contrario Candy sufriría las consecuencias de mi vida. Viajé a Francia, pensando que nadie me encontraría allá, estudié durante años medicina, bajo un nombre falso, ****Antuand White, hasta que un buen día mi primo Stear metiche Cronwell, me encontró cuando me enrolé en la Armada francesa para ser médico en campaña** – me sobé la cabeza, pensé que solo yo había perdido el juicio por Candy y veo que hay más de uno **– Tranquilo jardinero, por ahora tu secreto está guardado… Pero me imagino que me cuentas esto, por algo en especial** – su cara no mostró rastro alguno de duda y respondió – **en efecto, necesito que me ayudes para que de una vez por todas dejen a Candy en paz y puedan ser felices, ya que con mi regreso volvieron algunas cosas y me enteré de otras que han pasado en mi ausencia**… - puse mi mano en su hombro y le di fuerzas para seguir, debo de corregir algo – **seremos buenos amigos en poco tiempo, eso le gustará a mi Tarzán pecosa** – nos reímos a la par.

**Creo que el día de nuestra boda será para recordar ¿No Patty?** – ahí esta ella, acongojada en nuestro cuarto, era un chica tan inocente que a veces no sabía cómo abordar algunos temas más íntimos **– eso creo, partiendo con esta boda sorpresa y luego los disparos que pasaron por mi cabeza, ¡digna comedia!** – Para estas altura yo ya la rodeaba con mis brazos y comenzaba a sacar los hombros de su vestido **– bien es por eso que el día tiene que terminar lo más bello posible osita **– fueron cargas de corriente eléctrica que la dejaron petrificada – **Stear, yo… espera yo no sé… pero déjame explicar, yo… este, ¿Qué haces?** – basé su pecho que tenía cubierto con un lindo encaje color blanco **- ¿Qué más puedo hacer si estoy con mi esposa?.**

**No se…** - no me esperaba una boda así, no esperaba que me balearan, no esperaba que Candy cayera por las escaleras, no me esperaba o más bien no estaba preparada para un evento de este índole, ¿Por qué mi abuela me enseño tanto, menos que hacer con mi esposo en la cama? **– bueno Stear, ¿Tienes sueño?** – ¡sí! Literalmente se burló de mí, se apretaba el estómago diciendo – **Mi pequeña Patty, no pensé que fueras tan inocente** – ya me sentía del tamaño de una muñeca de trapo – **Pero Stear no te rías, a mí nadie me explicó que tenía que hacer cuando me casara** – le dije sonrojada – **Patricia O´Brian de Cronwell, ¿Me estás diciendo que no sabes que debes hacer?** – Asentí con mi cabeza - **¿Y qué te imaginas de quiero hacer?** – pensé un poco mi respuesta no quería pasar como una niña estúpida y justo ahora que Alister me hizo su mujer – **bueno… yo… creo… que… tú quieres dormir, yo siempre pensé que la mujer acurrucaba a su esposo en la cama y lo hacía dormir igual que un bebé y que además le daba el biberón… y ahh! Y que cocinaban o estudiaban idiomas** – no puso buena cara, eso significa que algo no estoy respondiendo bien **- ¿Y por qué cocinar y estudiar idiomas?** – agache mi cabeza y respondí – **porque siempre escuche decir a mi abuela que en la cama ella con el abuelo hacían sánduche** – su cara se puso roja – **y escuchaba a veces, pero solo a veces a mi mamá decir, qui, mon amour, qui… qui** – nuevamente se carcajeó en la cama y no sé porque es.

**Francois, ¿te gustó el departamento?** – la verdad es un hombre muy sereno, bastante colaborador, le gusta que trabajemos juntos y además le gusta cocinar – **Si cielo, esta precioso, tienes un delicado gusto por el rosa **– lo miré de reojo – **eso me suena a critica más que a comentario** – al más puro estilo de Candy saqué mi lengua en señal de burla – **enfermera, la solicita el doctor en la sala de operaciones, para un "Tratamiento intensivo"** – era un hombre muy directo, creo que por eso me enamoré con tan solo conocerlo, señores lectores el amor a primera vista SI EXISTE, y quien no me crea, Dototy se lo puede dar firmado – **ya voy doctor, permítame terminar con su almuerzo** – apagué la cocina y me fui al dormitorio, ahí me esperaba él, tirado en la cama y extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí.

No pude hacer mucho con Patty, es pequeña muy inocente, tal vez me aceleré mucho al casarme con ella, pero no quería esperar más, de todas maneras le daré el tiempo que necesite - **¿me pregunto, si estaré haciendo lo correcto?** – ella abrió sus ojos y me observó, como si algo pasara – **por favor, Stear, te lo ruego, no te vuelvas a ir, por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo** – con esto me besó, yo le correspondí profundizando mis besos y caricias, toqué su cuerpo entero, la descubrí mujer bajo esas ropas de seda que fueron especialmente escogidas para hoy – **mía… Solo mía…**

_El sol dio un portazo, y en la habitación un claro de luna nos iluminó. Abrázate a mí y escucha brindar nuestros corazones. Te tengo en mis brazos y te oigo respirar,  
despacio te tapo y te vuelvo a abrazar, y en la oscuridad escucho brindar nuestros corazones, si no hay confesiones, tus párpados caerán._

_La vida es coleccionar pequeños momentos de felicidad, que son como el día que siempre se van, pero regresan._

_Si cierro los ojos, solo pienso en ti, te canto al oído antes de dormir, y en la oscuridad escucho brindar nuestros corazones, si no hay confesiones, tus párpados caerán._

_La vida es coleccionar pequeños momentos de felicidad, que son como el día que siempre se va. Canciones de amor, historias que nunca tendrán vencedor, te tengo en mis brazos junto al corazón, somos dos estrellas más grandes que el sol._

_La Oreja de Vangod, Pequeños Momentos, A las 5 en Astoria._

Estuvimos largo rato mirándonos luego de haber acabado con nuestras fuerzas, me enseño como amar más allá del cuerpo, más allá de todo, le susurre – **Siempre tuya Stear, siempre. **

**Bien jardinero… ¿A qué hora despertará?** – ya me tenía mareado, había vuelto a caminar recién y ya parecía león enjaulado – **Tranquilo león Carlitos, pronto y ni se acordará de lo que pasó con tu noviecita** – me burle de él, puso cara larga y respondió – **ex bruja opresora y su boca de millonario queda igual jardinero** – de la boca de Candy salió un leve gemido, me acerqué a revisar y si no es porque reacciono hubiera terminado igual que Marti el día de la muerte de la abuela Elroy.

**Preciosa despierta por favor, aquí estoy para protegerte de ella, pero por favor despierta, no me angusties más** – sus bellos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, observaron el techo y al rubio platinado, luego me observo directo - **¿Cómo estas Candy?** – ella se sentó lento y me sonrió, pensé que todo estaba bien hasta que - **¿Quién es el chico rubio que está en la ventana, es guapísimo?** – los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par de en par, Anthony corrió a su lado y abrió sus ojos - **¿Cómo te llamas niña?** – Sonrió nuevamente y nos dijo – **creí que eso me lo podían decir Uds. Yo no recuerdo nada** – no lo podía creer, ella con amnesia y para remante, ¿pregunta por Anthony y no por mí, que soy su novio?.

**Eso se llama amnesia** – ambos nos volteamos - ¿**Quién es ud.? Es segunda vez que la veo aparecer en el capítulo **– interrogue a la joven de lentes que apareció en la habitación – **(¬_¬) ya lo dije, soy la autora, que no se resistió con meterse dentro de la historia, pero no se preocupen por mí, sigan en lo que están**- me volteé a ver a mi Candy y ésta, estaba abriendo mi camisa - **¿pe… Pero que haces?** – rió y yo parecía tomate listo para la salsa – **solo tenía curiosidad de saber si eres tan guapo, como se ve él** – dijo apuntando nuevamente al Jardinero. Ahora es cuando me dan ganas de matar a la autora, pero veamos cómo nos saca de este pleito, más con una Candy semi - ninfómana.

**Capítulo 5**

**Los que nacen para macetas… No salen del corredor.**

**Bien jardinero, y ¿ahora qué hacemos?** – Suspiré, porque para estas alturas ya no solo mi camisa había volado, estaba a punto de dirigirse mi pantalón – **Terry, hazte de rogar un poco más por favor, no te vendría mal intentar que te soltara **– me puse algo rojo, tenía razón, no era hora de que dejara que abusara de mí, por más ganas que tuviera – **Lo sé jardinero, pero que hago** – se acercó rápido – **Cariño basta por ahora, prometo que más tarde te lo traeré y podrás destriparlo si quieres, por el momento solo descansa** – bien pensado doctorcito – **camina Terrius, tengo que revisar tu espalda… Si te has podido dar cuenta estas caminando y hace menos de una hora estabas invalido.**

**Suéltenme malditos, ella me las tiene que pagar, suélteme –** estaba gritando parecía cualquier cosa, menos la dama que despotricaba ser – **Soy una dama, la futura esposa del Duque de Grandchester, a la que deben encerrar es a la víbora de Candice** – no sabía cómo de una boca tan pequeña puede salir tanto odio – **Amor es hora de que pongas la demanda en representación de los Andry **– besé la mano de mi esposa, Annie me acompaño, mientras que Stear y Patty disfrutaban de su tiempo, Alberth (¬.¬) se quedaba con Karen y Anthony y Terrius evitaban que Candy se… occ! Occ**!- deja de pensar en cosas así, Candy no sería capaz de semejante acto** – la miré de reojo- **si lo mismo pensaba de ti y mira lo fiera que has salido **– Annie parecía salsa de tomate.

Habíamos llegado a la al edificio de la policía - **Señor Cronwell – **No pensado encontrarme con un viejo amigo **-** **Estimado Arthur –**Esto en verdad parecía un deja vu **-** **Archie de nuevo por aquí, ya pareces mi cliente frecuente, creo que comenzaré a cobrar… - **No me quedó más que reir ante el comentario - **No seas payaso, esta vez es por una cuenta familiar – **aquí vamos de nuevo, mi amigo era todo un caso - **Así como la última, donde un grupo de damas de sociedad enfurecidas con un joven amigo tuyo, ¿quiso demandarlos por falta de respeto a un cadáver? – **Ya estaba sudando frio, por culta de Terry, nos habíamos metido en un lio que al final, salió que había sido un accidente, pero el mal rato, no me lo quito nadie, seduciendo damas e intentando que quitaran los cargos - **eso fue solo un error, lamentable error, que ya se solucionó, así que ahora solo vengo a dejar en constancia porque esta mujer no puede estar libre – **Por alguna razón el hombre quitó la sonrisa - **Hablas de la "Señorita Marbolo" – **esta vez era mi turno de reír - **"Si de la misma", en unos minutos llegaran mis abogados con todos los documentos, tanto del hospital donde se le diagnostico la "amputación de su pierna" y los testigos de los disparos y el parte médico, que constata las lesiones de la señorita Candice, hija de Alberth Williams Andry – **por algunos minutos el hombre guardo silencio - **si yo quedé igual al enterarme** – por alguna razón creo que vi en la cara de Arthur, pena o algo así - **Bien entonces no queda más que decir… llévenla al calabozo.**

Creo que antes de cualquier cosa, me debo presentar, mi nombre es Arthur Van Halen, policía de la ciudad de Chicago, específicamente de la prefectura norte, agente burocrático y amigo de Archival Cronwell – **Bien amigo despierta, te espero a la noche en la cena que se hará en honor al matrimonio de mi hermano** – me despedí del, nos conocimos en las escuela de arquitectura, yo dejé la carrera y la cambié por jugar a policías y ladrones, pero al menos ahora soy feliz y aún más lo fui hace algunos días, cuando la joven que hoy es arrestada por tantos cargos, se cruzó en mi camino, ella fue tan delicada durante nuestro encuentro, no sé qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar así…

**Bien duquecito, tu vértebra principal se ve en buen estado, te pido que por favor por ahora no hagas esfuerzos, porque te puede afectar y esta vez de por vida, si quieres llegar al altar de pie, hazme caso** – sí ese era yo, uno de los más tontos de mundo, cuando volví a América junto con mi primo Alister, pensé que tal vez por alguna remota circunstancia Candy, no estaría con nadie, pero no fue así me encontré con el Duque de Grandchester y que además era actor y de los buenos – **Anthony, gracias, en verdad pensé que eras un afeminado cuando Candy me habló de ti** – que diablos pensaba éste hombre de mí? **– eso debo tomarlo ¿cómo cumplido?** – ambos reímos, si bien no fue lo que soñé para mi vida, si fue lo que desee para la vida de Candice, mi dulce Candy, sería feliz con aquel – **Actor de pacotilla** – alzó una ceja al mirar – **Me has llegado al alma Jardinerito…**

Me encontraba como una dulce Rapuncel, descansando sobre una cama de la cual no sabía si era mía o era de algún otro personaje de esta casa, ahora a los dos hombres que vi hace rato, no estaban para nada de mal, es más él rubio tenia cara de "yo no fui" y el castaño de "yo lo soy todo", reí ante mi propio pensamiento, pero algo había en los ojos azul profundo de aquel que llamaron Terrius, espero verlo nuevamente y hacer más de lo que ya estaba haciendo – **Querida ¿Cómo estás?** – era una joven de cabello pelirrojo, bastante refinada, pero altanera – **bien… ¿Quién ere tú?** – Se notaba un poco nerviosa y miraba hacia atrás reiteradamente – **Yo soy, tu mejor amiga, pero ellos no lo saben** – sonreí al fin y al cabo era la primera que me hablaba de forma tan tierna **– que bueno saber que tengo a alguien como tú** – retrocedió – **Bueno luego hablaremos, te vendré a ver más tarde… Espero que mi novio haya sido un caballero contigo** – esperen dijo novio - **¿a quién te refieres?** – Estaba punto de salir – **me refería a Terrius** – sonrió y salió.

**Así que era verdad que perdió la memoria, pobre estúpida** – era hora de que esa idiota saliera de nuestras vidas, es la única forma… Así que buscaré a mi hermanito y le diré nuestro plan a seguir – **Eliza, ¿cómo esta Candy?** – lo vi con verdadera cara de preocupado – **Bien… Sin memoria como debería haberlo estado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que es nuestra oportunidad, no hay que desperdiciarla, más ahora que tu amiguita Gusana está en la cárcel** – me contornee frente a él y seguí mi camino – **Eliza… ¿Qué haría sin ti hermanita?...** – le guiñe el ojo – **Nada Neal… Nada.**

**Será mejor que valla con Candy, no quiero que nadie la ponga en contra mía** – algo había en el ambiente que no me dejaba respirar tranquila – **Tranquilo Terrius, antes de venir, advertí a Candy, que ni Eliza, ni Neal eran de fiar, ahora tienes que decirle quien está con quien **– rodé los ojos, no es que me molestará hablar con Candy, solo que prefería hablar de temas más personales y no tan superficiales **– Lo haré jardinero, lo haré** – Y en efecto era aquello que escuche, lo que más me preocupaba, Neal y su jodida hermana estaban planeando algo raro, escuche tras las puertas – **Es ahora o nunca Neal, ella sabe que Terrius es mi prometido y ahora iras tu a presentarte como tal… Mientras yo hago la otra parte** - ¿A qué se refería con la otra parte? – **Eliza es muy arriesgado, si algo sale mal… **- le dio una bofetada al tarado – **Nada saldrá mal, solo hace falta que tu actuación sea impecable** – rió, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante **- ¿de qué actuación hablas?, que yo sepa solo Terrius es actor, no tu Sobrina y de acuerdo a lo que escuché, las parejas son claras, Candy y Terry** – Y ahí iba Alberth al recate, pero detrás una voz retorcida se escuchó **– Eliza no pensé que eras tan gusano como Susana, pero sabes que abajo te esperan un par de amigos** – me retiré ya no deseaba seguir escuchando tanto veneno, ya me bastaba con el del Duque de Grandchester – **Pequeña pecosa, ¿Cómo estás?** – me acerqué queriendo darle un beso, está bien el jardinerito tenía la razón, lo que quería más en esos instantes era estar con ella – **Candy, está bien, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… Candy…**

**Stear, ¿tú crees que Candy va a estar bien?** – la vi tapada solo con una sábana sobre lo que desde ahora sería nuestro lecho de amor – **que Dios me perdone, pero en estos momentos es lo que menos me interesa** – la destapé sin tapujos, solo quería estar con ella, era mi mujer, después de haberla soñado tanto en mis noches de piloto de guerra, después de haber visto su rostro en el cielo azul cuando caía de ese dichoso avión, no me interesaba que el mundo se viniese abajo, ahora solo importaba ella – **por favor no hagas eso** – su cuerpo estaba colorado por completo, sus pechos rosados, su monte de Venus solo me incitaba a seguir – **tranquila cielo, yo te puedo ver, pero nadie más en este mundo te verá con ojos de más pureza que yo, nadie más recorrerá este cuerpo si no es más que mío** – estaba feliz de Stear, mi amado científico loco, estuviera aquí por mí, y solo aquí por mí y valga la redundancia POR MÍ.

**¡Alberth!** – Y ahí iba de nuevo gritando por la casa - **¿Qué pasa Terry?** – No sé qué cara le habré puesto que él supo de inmediato que era lo que ocurría – **Avisen a todos hay que encontrar a Candy.**

No pude soportar el hecho de saber que él era prometido de mi mejor amiga, sabía que algo tuvo que pasar entre ambos para que me doliera de esta manera que el no pudiera estar conmigo, no sé porque lo habré hecho solo me imagino que fue, porque necesitaba hacerlo, salí al hermoso jardín que tenía mi supuesta familia, vi un gran árbol que causó en mi tranquilidad, poco a poco me trepé sobre él y ahí me quedé, quien sabe tal vez horas…- **¡Tonta! **– Esa voz era de mi ángel de ojos color mar, se trepó en el árbol donde yo había permanecido – **no puedes ser más tonta, no sabes cuánto me preocupe por ti** – esa voz me tranquilizaba **– yo… yo quería estar sola** - desvié mi mirada, odiaba sentir que él no podía estar conmigo y solo lo conocía hace un par de horas – **vete, no quiero ver a nadie… y eso te incluye**

**Candy, cariño que pasa…** - no entiendo su actitud, hace un par de hora lo único que deseaba era sacarme la camisa, y ahora no me quiere ver - **¿Vamos, cuéntame que pasa? –** Si lo reconozco que era algo complicado que estuviera ahí con Candy, arriba de un árbol y para cerrar ella con solo bata larga, pero me alivió el saber que ella estaba bien – **Vamos preciosa ¿Qué te hice?** – Hizo un mohín y de sus labios salió - **Creo que es una pregunta absurda Terrius, no tengo nada que reclamarte, pero… Si lo haré yo creí que estabas soltero y eres prometido de Eliza… Es una canallada de tu parte, coquetear conmigo, cuando estábamos en la habitación, eres un ¡canalla! Y agrádese que no le digo al que dicen que es mi padre** – quedé estupefacto, ¿Quién le había dicho que era prometido de Eliza?, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que dijo mi amiga "La actuación del año" – **Candy, dulce…- **me empujó del árbol, un grupo de gente llegó hasta el lugar – **Diablos Terry, pesas una tonelada** – ese creo que es Alberth quien recibió mi caída **– Candy por favor que pasó, te juró que no he hecho nada, además ¿quién Diablos te dijo que Eliza es mi prometida?.**

_Desde niña siempre actué con timidez, con el miedo de decir todo de una vez, tengo un sueño en mí que brillando está lo dejaré salir, por fin, tú sabrás… Lo que soy es real, soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy, deja que la luz brilla en mí, ahora sí se quién soy, no hay manera de ocultar, lo que siempre he querido ser… Lo que soy._

_Sabes lo que estar, en esta oscuridad, con el sueño de alcanzar ser estrella y brillar, que parecer estar tan lejos hoy de aquí, tengo que creer en mí solo así sabré… Lo que soy es real, soy exactamente la que quiero ser hoy, deja que la luz brille en mí, ahora sí que quien soy, no hay manera de ocultar, lo que siempre he querido ser… Lo que soy… Lo que soy._

_ Eres esa voz que habita en mí por eso estoy cantando, voy a encontrarte, voy encontrarte, quiero encontrarte… Eres esa voz que habita en mi canción dentro de mí, quiero encontrarte… Voy a encontrarte… Lo que soy es real, soy exactamente lo que quiero ser hoy, deja que la luz, vive en mí, ahora sí sé que soy, no hay manera de ocultar, lo que siempre… Lo que soy…_

_Los que soy, Demi Lovato, Camp Rock. _

Era demasiado cómico ver a Terrius rogando clemencia desde debajo de un árbol, al fin y al cabo, siempre le hizo el peso en cuanto a trepar a Candy – **Pecosa baja** – solo le faltaba arrodillarse – **no quiero mentiroso** – puedo jurar que veo a una niña pecosa taimada – **no quiero bajar y ni el Papa, me hará cambiar de opinión** – **Vamos pequeña baja, prometo que Terry no te molestará** – y ese fue Anthony, quien sacaba la lengua a Terry – **Bien bajaré pero solo porque el rubio de ojos lindos me lo pide** – el rostro de mi futuro yerno no fue muy ameno – **No, Candice Whithe Andry, te vienes conmigo y solucionamos esto de una buena vez, baja en dos tiempos o subo nuevamente por ti y esta vez caemos los dos juntos.**

**Dije que no quiero y no lo aré si tú estás aquí… me rehúso** – ¡oh! sí señores mientras ese hombre de ojos lindos, cuerpo fabuloso, brazos fuertes, voz de ángel… seria ahora señorita, no puede pensar en lo fabuloso que es… **- eres un hipócrita, no bajaré contigo** – él ya estaba a mi lado - **¿A qué no?** – alzó su ceja y eso me incomodó – **Ya chicos los dejo solos, arreglen sus problemas… ah! Candy, Eliza se tuvo que ir por un problema con la justicia… Si te dijo algo, no le creas es mitómana** – emmm, creo que le creí a alguien que no debía, pero eso aún no explica por qué esa chica dijo que era su prometido… ¿Será que dio su palabra, la ilusionó y la dejó? - **¿Qué conjeturas te estás haciendo en esa cabecita?** – A veces pienso que lee mi mente – **ninguna mocoso** – retrocedió y se sentó en la orilla – **bien señorita Andry, si no quiere bajar… Me quedaré con ud. Y me presentaré, Terrius Grandchester, su prometido y futuro esposo…** - Esperen dijo que MI PROMETIDO, me está jugando una broma de mal gusto – **No pequeña pecosa, trepadora, es verdad, y lo estamos desde hace años, solo que ahora, en realidad hoy en la noche lo formalizábamos frente a la familia** – tengo la leve impresión de que por crédula, me estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de mi vida.

Si efectivamente mi querida Eliza estaba en un pleito del tamaño de un buque, si bien yo fui el autor material de la muerte de Stuard, pero a ella se le interpuso la demanda de la muerte de este – **Eliza, que voy a hacer contigo, me has dicho que aprenda a jugar ajedrez y la verdad creo que la dama te queda mejor** – solo me miro de refilón – **hay hermanito, como sabes que no se jugar ajedrez, mejor observa a quien está dirigida la demanda** – esto no podía ser cierto, Eliza era una genio **- ¿hermana, como lo has hecho**?- se abanicó, sonrió estaba jugando a ser Dios.

**Bien Candice, ahora podemos bajar de este árbol o pretendes quedarte el resto de la vida aquí** – llevábamos más de una hora hablando del tema, quien era y en quien me convertiría, así supe de la Gusana y su celopatía a cualquier fans, de esa noche oscura en el hospital y de tantas otras cosas – **Bien Terrius bajemos, solo no te aseguro que pueda confiar así de rápido en gente que no conozco** – bajó lento de árbol y me ofreció su mano, junto a una sonrisa que hubiera matado a cualquiera de un infarto al miocardio, lejos de esto algo me resulta extraño, será su forma extraña de observa, a veces pienso que sólo es un juego y ella no ha perdido la memoria – **Señorita Pecas de Grandchester, debe cambiarse de ropa, para la cena** – esto es un fastidio lo prometo, apenas pueda me fugo de tanto protocolo - **¿Tanto protocolo?, me parece que no resistiré… Me dan ganas de desaparecer** – me abrazó de forma fuerte y me apegó a su respiración – **pecas, no lo digas ni en broma, ya te perdí dos veces, esta vez no dejaré que pase algo así…** - ¿desapreciaría conmigo?, no estaba segura de eso, me siento ahogada, me gusta… Me atrevería a decir que lo amo… pero… **- ¿Realmente me amas tanto?**

Algo estaba urdiendo esa cabecita - **¿Por qué la pregunta mona pecas?** – estoy muerto de la curiosidad, si efectivamente conozco a Candy como lo hago, sé que lo que me va a pedir… Pero… **- dime que puedo confiar en ti** – no es obvio acaso – **sí, pecas, si** – aquí va, ¿no quiero o si quiero? – **No quiero vivir la vida de una esposa, no sé cómo haya sido mi vida antes de esto, pero solo quiero libertad, ¿Me ayudarías?** – No sé porque me esperaba algo así - **¿quieres fugarte?** – ella asintió con la cabeza – **solo por un tiempo, tal vez un año o dos… ¿Me ayudaras?** – no me pude aguantar me eché a reír, alguna vez en el pasado y de boca de un amigo mexicano escuche _"Aquel que nace para maceta, no sale del corredor"_, Candy nació libre y es un alma libre, no la puedo retener, pero si la puedo proteger – **Si pecas, solo dime como lo haremos.**

¿Haremos?, estaba pensado en huir sola, pero si él me acompaña, me sentiré mejor – **Mañana a primera hora ve a mi habitación, ahí te diré todo, Terrius…** - me tomó del brazo cuando caminaba **– Dime Terry** – me sonrojé – **Terry** – me volvió a tomar en sus brazos, se acercó lento y me besó, luego me suspendió en sus brazos y me cargo a la casa.

**Karen, querida, vamos a tener que afrontarnos a un problema** – la abrace, necesitaba sentir a mi dulce novia - **¿Por qué crees eso Al?** – respire el aroma de su cabello **– tengo la leve sensación de que Candy y Terry harán una de la suyas, si bien la Tía-abuela era la que los mantenía a raya, ella ahora no está y yo no soy de la política del dictador, creo que el buen nombre de la familia Andry se…** - Tapó mi boca y me beso, para terminar con la frase – **se irá al suelo** – ambos reímos juntos – **algo así peli-roja, algo así** – me volvió a acariciar **– tranquilo Al, no creo que sea el único apellido que se vaya al suelo, Grandchester también y el Marbolo ya de plano está en el inframundo, y para qué hablar del Legan** – que fascinación tiene por mi pelo – **tal vez tienes razón, solo debo estar tranquilo, lo que tenga que pasar pasará. **

Paty, Stear, Tony, Archie, Annie, Alberth, Karen y mis recién conocidos Candy y Terry, estaban listos para cenar, que lastima que la bella señorita Susana no esté aquí y esté allá en la cárcel fría. Sí soy Arthur, la autora no se olvidó de mí, lastima abría descansado un poquito más, pero no me tienen aquí en una sala, llena de amigos y sin ninguna dama a la cual cortejar ¿Por qué la vida es así de dura conmigo?, esperen el mayordomo ha anunciado a otra familia ¿Quiénes serán?, una joven peli-roja, bastante hermosa por cierto y un joven que al parecer dicen es su hermano, detrás de ellos creo que es su madre y su padre… Eliza… Qué lindo nombre, acabo de conocer a una bella dama, se acerca a mí, guau estoy emocionado, creo que mostraré toda mi galantería – **Señorita Eliza, es un placer conocerla** – tomo su mano y la beso.

**Por favor pasen qué bueno que estén aquí y que a Eliza no le haya pasado nada, siendo como se la llevaron esta tarde los policías** – Patriarca de la familia, para variar Pauna haciendo de las suyas y su hermanito no se queda atrás, de pensar que si no hubiera sido por la moribunda yo hubiera sido la matriarca de la familia y este chiquillo no estaría haciendo de la suyas… - **mamá reaccione le están preguntando** – mi hijo Neal, tan bello y tan desubicado, me interrumpe cuando no debe** – Bien estimado, y veo que la familia por fin está completa, solo falta la tía-abuela, que Dios la tenga en su Santo Reino** – tomé la taza de té que nos había servido – **Eso esperamos, porque la señora no era muy santa** – era el hijo del duque de Grandchestar – **si veo que Ud. Está feliz de lo que pasó en su funeral **– se puso de pié y rodeo la sala – **Se equivoca madame, le tenía gran aprecio por la benevolencia que tuvo con el amor que teníamos Candy y yo, al ayudar a separarnos, lo que no puedo decir de Ud.**

**Está bien** – intervine en la conversación que estaba tomando ribetes que no nos convenían aun, ni a mí, ni a Candy, ni a mi amigo Terry – **Duquecito, porque no ves si ya está la cena, creo que el estómago de Candy ha contagiado al mío** – volvió a reír mientras mi dulce flor me daba un codazo –** está bien jardinero, Alberth si gustas nos guías **– El tío ofreció el brazo a Karen y a su hija adoptiva, los siguieron Annie y Archie, luego Stear y Paty… Hasta terminar conmigo y con Terrius, quien el muy payaso, me ofreció en brazo – **Por favor gusta acompañarme a la cena, bella dama** – mi cara de asesino lo hizo reír.

**La pobre tiene cara de bruja – **Me sorprendí ante el comentario del duquecito - **y viera lo bruja que es… - **con una risa ladeada el galeno dijo - **entonces hay que hacer algo – **Yo lo sabía y él me confirmaba - ** lo sé… - **por primera vez en la noche, mi interlocutor se dignaba a mirarme a los ojos - **por el momento el espíritu libre de Candy está haciendo estragos, así que si un día despiertas y te cuentan que dos personas han desaparecido, ya sabes de quienes hablan – **No pude evitar reir, esos dos eran almas gemelas - **son un par de… - **tomó nuevamente mi mano, para burlarse, mirando mis ojos como borrego – **enamorados – **quité mi mano rápidamente, antes de que alguien nos viera - **no iba a decir precisamente eso, yo diría ca… ¿Calurosos?… Ahora de todas maneras es conveniente, mientras yo me hago cargo de la bruja… Ya sé lo que voy a hacer, pero mantenla lejos… - **Ambos la miramos desde el final de la sala, mientras que ella hablaba - **Lo intentaré… - **en el pequeño momento en que ambos disfrutábamos el paisaje el patriarca se acercó - **Sé pretenden que Candy y la Bruja se enojen… Sigan urdiendo planes… Pronto me enteraré jóvenes, no podrán ocultarme que pasa… - **era interesante ver la escena, de tres conspiradores como nosotros - **si Alberth lo sabrás pronto… Solo hay que ajustar un par de cosas… - **Terrence volvió a tomar mi mano y con la mejor galantería la beso - **por ahora es mejor que no te enteres… Vamos ¿bella dama? –**No me gustaba su juego y el resto de los asistentes nos miraban atentos, ya que había gritado **–** **(¬_¬) Al parecer quieres que te plante y te riegue con ácido.**

Creo que he cometido un error – **Quiero que me disculpen por la torpeza, los hice pasar al comedor, sabiendo que faltaban un par invitados** – es probable que la señora Legan, comience a despotricar, ¿pero, qué más da? – **Señor Andry, ha llegado la señora y el señor Lacroix **– como era de esperar se levantó del asiento y comenzó con el discursito – **No es posible Williams que nos hagas esto, elige esa empleada o yo…-** Estimados lectores, que creen que fue lo que respondí – **Señora Legan, por favor retírese**.

**Continuará…**

_**Me di cuenta de muchos errores y agregue un par de cosas, para que se den cuenta de que había dejado vacíos la primera vez que publique esta historia. **_

_**Lejos lo que más disfruté de esta corrección, es la última conversación que tiene Terry y Anthony… Siempre me los imagine como buenos amigos al estilo acido de Terrence, en combinación con la ternura y la sensatez de Tony.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Gracias por lo comentarios y los buenos concejos, la idea principal de este fic, es que sea dinámico y rápido, cosa que pase una cosa tras de otra y no tengan tiempo de descansar :P**_

_**Liz Carter, gracias por tus palabras, entiendo tu crítica y la acepto como tal, ya que está dicha en buenos términos, eso nos enriquece como aficionados en la escritura y lectura.**_

_**Iris, si es muy rápido… digamos que es la vida acelerada del siglo XIX en las grandes ciudades.**_

_**Cariños y saludos. **_

_**By Anngel**_


End file.
